Soy como tu estrella
by GixKey
Summary: La música te transforma, te inspira, te genera emociones y ayuda a explorarte para conocerte a tí mismo, esa es la forma de pensar de los jóvenes hoy en día, sobre todo dos en específico, Mimí y Matt, quienes si bien tienen talentos diferentes siguen siendo artistas, cuya forma de comunicarse sobrepasará la línea que todos conocen de una simple charla.
1. Una nueva integrante

**Un saludo para todos los lectores, a raíz que a varias personas les gustó el fin de "Jugando a ser princesa", aquí nacerá la continuación de la pareja MIMATTO, espero lo disfruten. n.n**

 ***** GixKey*****

 **DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC - MIMATTO**

 **Soy como tu estrella**

 **CAPITULO1. UNA NUEVA INTEGRANTE**

Una cálida mañana durante el frío invierno prevalecía en la ciudad de Odaiba, se vislumbra en los alrededores ancianos bebiendo café en la comodidad de sus hogares a lado de las ventanas, acompasado con la risueña risa de los niños que jugando se encontraban entre la nieve acumulada de la tormenta la noche anterior. Por otro lado jóvenes parejas enamoradas en sus citas cotidianas pero dulces para sí mismos. Definitivamente el ambiente navideño hacía su efecto enternecedor.

Por otro lado, me encaminaba a una pequeña visita improvisada a la casa de mi madre, puesto que mi hermano quería que nos juntáramos un rato en esta época que tal parece ser, genera su lado sensible salga aún más a la vista que el resto del año.

Al llegar a su casa toco la puerta y soy recibido por mi madre quien tras darme un caluroso abrazo me deja pasar saliendo ella de forma inmediata luego de pronunciar el llamado de mí hermano; mismo que observo bajar a toda prisa para despedirse de nuestra madre, quien una vez fuera deja a sus hijos percibir el reconfortante calor que existe dentro de la casa.

-Hola Matt, me alegra que pudieras venir-me dice mi hermano con una sonrisa.

-Me sorprendió que quisieras tan de pronto verme, ¿te sucede algo?-le pregunto

-No para nada-dice el moviendo de forma negativa la cabeza-tan solo quería pasar un tiempo contigo-ante su aclaración lo veo extrañado sabiendo que podría estar con sus amigos-sé que es raro pero no es el único motivo

-¿Entonces si sucede algo?-digo tranquilamente

-Tanto como suceder no, solo quería saber ¿qué harán papá y tú para estas fiestas?-me dice tomando asiento en la sala

-Pues lo de siempre, quizás papá esté trabajando hasta tarde y yo…-es cuando de pronto noto la mirada ida de mi hermano menor, quizás su pregunta estaba impregnada de la misma ilusión que cuando éramos niños-Creo que estaré solo, ¿te gustaría hacer algo?-de pronto el levanta la cabeza asintiendo tímidamente mientras le sonrio y despeino su cabello-Jamás cambiarás TK

-Sé que las cosas no serán iguales nunca más pero, quizás estas fechas me ponen algo melacólicp-dice con una triste sonrisa

-Más que eso te ponen con una sensibilidad mayor a la de siempre-expreso divertido al ver su cara de molestia

-Yo no soy sensible-dice el quitando mi mano de su rubia cabellera-Además hay otra cosa, quiero saber cómo van los planes de tu concierto

-Oh bueno aquello marcha bien, de hecho la canción que nos diste servirá para cerrar el concierto, nada mal enano-le digo sonriendo con orgullo

-Me alegro, y ¿ya saben con cuál van a abrir?-ante su cuestionamiento no puedo evitar hacer una mueca de molestia, ciertamente tenemos la canción que deseamos pero aún falta mucho para perfeccionarla

-Pronto vas a saber todos los detalles, incluso para ti quiero que sea una sorpresa-le digo ocultando lo que obviamente son resultados desastrosos hasta el momento.

Tras pasar conversando con el de trivialidades me retiro para tener un encuentro precisamente con la banda, sin embargo durante el trayecto me topo con una chica que conozco perfectamente, por lo que rápido al notar mi presencia se acerca a mi amistosamente meneando los holanes que sobran de su interesante y llamativo traje de invierno.

-Hola Matt-dice ella con su radiante sonrisa

-Hola Mimí, ¿haciendo compras navideñas?-le pregunto al notar las que se encuentra cargando.

-Algo así, estaba eligiendo sus regalos de hecho, aunque aún me faltan algunos jejeje-dice ella traviesamente y se acerca de golpe a mi oído haciendo que retroceda un poco por la repentina cercanía-Si te portas bien te conseguiré algo muy bonito jijij

Rio un poco con nerviosismo, ella siempre es así, le gusta imponer su voluntad, es caprichosa, traviesa, excéntrica, y sin embargo es cariñosa, dulce, pura como significa su emblema, representa inocencia, pero es precisamente por ello que me gusta, y me resulta imposible no mirarla con determinación cada que está cerca, sus facciones tan finas como lo deben ser en una dama, su diminuta cintura, estilizadas piernas y brazos delgados, ojos radiantes al igual que su sonrisa, sus finos y sutilmente seductores labios, su melodiosa voz, su espectacular cabello, y lo suave que se siente el tacto de su piel.

-¿Me estás escuchando?-oigo que pregunta por lo que salgo de lo sumido de mis pensamientos con una afirmación de cabeza.

-Bueno no importa, en fin, ¿a dónde vas?-me pregunta con su típica sonrisa

-Tengo que ensayar con la banda para el concierto navideño, así que…-respondo

-¿Puedo ir?-habla entusiasmada ante la idea por lo que sin mas remedio asiento con la cabeza y ayudo con sus bolsas dirigiéndonos al lugar citado.

Al entrar noto que los demás todavía no se encuentran por lo que tomo asiento junto a Mimí.

-No es por ser grosero pero ¿por qué querías venir?-le pregunto de forma directa como es mi costumbre

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-devuelve la contestación

-No precisamente pero nunca habías estado en algún ensayo y tras oír las mismas canciones luego de un rato puede que te resulte aburrido-respondo

-Me gustan sus canciones-se levanta de su lugar para dar una mirada-además tu música tiene buen ritmo-dice ella volteándome a ver-¿qué es lo último que escribieron? ¿Ya saben con qué darán inicio al concierto?

-En efecto tenemos la canción, pero aún no la perfeccionamos así que posiblemente eso sea lo que escuches hoy.

-¿Puedo ver la letra?-pregunta ella

-Si quieres-respondo mientras rebusco entre los papeles una libreta con la letra de la canción y curiosamente ella frunce el ceño al tenerla entre sus manos-¿No te gusta?

-Es…buena, como todo lo demás, supongo que me resulta algo…ordinaria-dice simplemente ante lo cual me molesto un poco y lo demuestro mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Crees poder hacerlo mejor?-respondo tajante

-La verdad si-habla con tanta simplicidad que me irrita el solo escucharla-No digo que sea mala, pero no creo que sea para la ocasión, o por lo menos no la mejor elección para abrir el concierto-ante mi mirada ella prosigue-Mira Matt, yo no soy música ni nada similar pero si de algo estoy segura es que la época navideña es dulzona y a tus canciones les falta el toque femenino, ese punto cursi que suena a que están a favor del amor y lo bello que significa esto.

No puedo evitar mirarla con una expresión extrañado-Lo que dices no tiene sentido, no estamos en San Valentín, además tu misma lo dijiste, no sabes de música-digo ante el evidente ceño fruncido de ella y le doy la espalda guardadno nuevamente la libreta

-Claro…eso lo dices porque nunca has estado enamorado-dice ella lo cual es como un golpe para mí, ¿Qué no he estado enamorado? Me ha gustado desde los 11 años y se digna a decirme eso ¿¡Quién se cree que es?!-Es lógico que no puedas escribir una canción de amor bajo tus sombríos sentimientos, lo entiendo, bueno, supongo que tu canción ordinaria funcionará un mmmm 60% ya es algo-dice ella acercándose nuevamente a la silla pero es detenida por mi, al ser tomada por el brazo obligándola a mirarme fijamente

-¿Y tú sí? Además a ti ¿quién te dijo que no lo estoy?-ella me mira claramente sorprendida-Puedo escribir una canción como esa en el momento en que se me plazca

-Demuéstralo, improvisa Yamatto-dice ella burlonamente desesperándome por borrar esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

Tras soltarla cojo mi guitarra y empiezo a tocar unos cuantos acordes para dar inicio a una melodía que espero calle sus palabras.

 _Esta súbita confusión esta loca costilla  
_

 _Ósea velándome del corazón_

De pronto ella se acerca a mí tomando el micrófono que está al lado de mi instrumento y traviesamente comienza a cantar

 _Estas ganas de no se que  
_

 _Que me atacan de pronto y pierdo la razón  
_

 _Mirándote_

Entendiendo su idea de crear un dueto, no puedo evitar sonreir de medio lado divertido por la situación a lo que ella me guiña el ojo confiada, así que decido seguirle la corriente un poco más.

Lo cierto que siempre contigo me pasa igual  
De tu pensamiento al mío dan descargas de electricidad

- _¡Yo no se si es amor!-_ grita ella entusiasmada con el micrófono en mano

- _pero yo creo que si_ –sigo yo con la canción

- _Se detiene el reloj_ -continua ella

- _cuando tu estas junto a mí_ -hablo yo- _Esa revolución que ya no se controlar_

- _Yo no se si es amor y lo voy averiguar de una vez_ -sigue ella riendo en medio de la letra

 _Te quiero….te quiero_ _  
_

 _Yo creo…que si es amor_ _  
_

 _Parece….a veces_ _  
_

 _Parece….que si es amor_

Al pronunciar cada parte que ella da inicio yo genero la segunda acoplándome a sus palabras y al finalizar la última parte concluyo la canción con un acorde seco de la guitarra, noto de pronto como estamos acercados de una manera impresionante, sin saber en que momento mis pies tomaron vida propia me encuentro cerca de ella, sin embargo somos interrumpidos por los aplausos del resto del grupo que se asoma por la puerta haciendo que nos separemos de forma rápida un poco apenados.

-¡Eso fue impresioante!-exlcama uno de mis amigos

-Definitivamente tenemos que usar eso en el concierto amigo, suena genial-exclama otro

-Basta, esto solo fue…-me detengo para mirarla con su típica sonrisa-gracias. Quizás…puede que tengas algo de razón.

-Siempre la tengo Matty, siempre la tengo- dice coquetamente dejando el micrófono en su lugar-bueno, es momento de que me retire, creo que será mejor para ustedes ensayar a su forma típica sin interrpciones-pronuncia mientras se dirige a la puerta mientras soy rodeado por mis amigos.

-Oye eso fue increíble, pídele que cante contigo esa canción para el concierto-dice uno de ellos

-¿Qué? Estás loco, ella no es parte del grupo-respondo

-Eso no importa, velo como una invitada especial, pero amigo, ella tiene que subir con nosotros-explica el otro

La idea me causa confusión e indecisión, mientras logro distinguir como camina lejos suspiro y me acerco a la entrada y grito de pronto para sus oídos.

-¡Mimí!-logro captar su atención haciendo que se voltee-¿Quieres volver a cantar?-ante esto ella sonríe y regresa por sus mismos pasos entrando a la habitación dejando sus cosas de lado para estar más cómoda- Bienvenida al grupo-finalizo causando una risa de su parte y la alegría del grupo.

 **Espero les haya gustado la canción y para aquellos que no la conozcan, le atribuyo el crédito al grupo Timbiriche titulada "No sé si es amor", espero lo disfruten n.n Sigan en contacto. Gracias.**

 *****GixKey*****


	2. Improvisando un ensayo

**CAPÍTULO 2. IMPROVISANDO UN ENSAYO**

Cojo mi libreta leyendo esa nueva y peculiar letra que tuvimos que escribir entre ella y yo de forma improvisada, aún está algo corta pero para eso mismo me estoy alistando ahora ya que acordamos juntarnos y completarla. Un pesado suspiro escapa de mis labios, era en definitiva una suerte contradictoria ya que no estaba en mis planes escribir algo de esta índole a su lado. Si bien escribo caso todas las canciones del grupo, acostumbro a

Solicitar la ayuda de TK para letras más sensibles ya que si alguien lo es y muy a su pesar lo quiera admitir es él.

Antes de pasar al lugar acordado me dirijo a casa de Tai a dejar un libro que necesita por lo que al tocar la puerta se escucha de pronto un golpe y un grito el cual me parece femenino, después de unos minutos sale mi amigo algo despeinado más de lo usual.

-Hola, no creí que llegarías tan rápido-habla Tai algo agitado

-Te dije que andaba sobre la ruta, además ¿por qué andad tan… Desaliñado? - pregunto extrañado pero creyendo saber la respuesta.

-No por… Nada jejejej- ríe nerviosamente- solo, solo dame el libro ¿quieres? - habla extendiendo la mano para q le del libro

-Dime que al menos Hikari no está en casa Tai-hablo cansinamente

-No ella fue a ver a TK, creo que se traen algo en realidad, los he visto muy unidos últimamente-responde el moreno

-Esos dos siempre están juntos, no sé cuál es la sorpresa-respondo

-Bueno eso es cierto, supongo-dice él-en realidad por algo tu hermano vive bajo amenaza jejeje

-¿Amenaza? - hablo asombrado

-Si ya sabes, que no se acerque de más a mi hermanita- responde despreocupadamente

-Tai tienen 11 años-le respondo entre cerrando los ojos

-¿Y eso qué? Yo tuve mi primera novia a esa edad-responde señalándose a si mismo con el dedo orgullosamente

-Entonces TK puede seguir tus pasos-digo despreocupadamente a lo que el me mira de forma fulminante

-No te pases Ishida-responde con los puños cerrados

-No digo una mentira Kamiya-respondo dándome la vuelta- en fin, me voy solo venía de paso, ¡adiós Sora!

Volteo de reojo notando como Tai se ruboriza y comienza a tartamudear

-¿Co-como ella sabías tu aaaa?

-Despeinado, sin aliento y con un Tenue aroma a lavanda… Debía ser ella o alguien con características tan similares que te hiciera encubrirla-hablo con simpleza-hasta luego

Una vez me retiro del lugar continúo mi trayecto al lugar acordado para el ensayo, al llegar distingo que Mimí ya se encuentra allí al igual que mis amigos.

-Llegas tarde-dice de pronto Mimí

-Sólo cinco minutos-respondo tomando asiento

-Sigue siendo un retraso, pero te lo dejaré pasar por esta vez-indica mientras me señala con el dedo mientras mis compañeros me observan indicándome sumisión que conozco perfectamente cuando se trata de ella, por lo que solo largo un suspiro y agito la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

-Bueno, entonces es momento que ustedes dos concluyan y practiquen la canción que hicieron juntos –expresa mi amigo Joel dándonos la libreta con los bosquejos de letras.

-El único problema es que no escribimos la letra-externo-únicamente improvisamos en ese momento, realmente no fue algo planeado.

-Para tu buena fortuna veníamos grabando una tonada así que cuando entramos y los oímos su letra y música improvisada quedó en mi teléfono-indica mi otro amigo Yadeth activando la reproducción de su grabación.

No puedo evitar voltear a mirar a Mimí de reojo, ella no había dicho nada más, sin embargo parecía estar sumergida en la pequeña grabación, como en aquel momento tras haberla cantado. Ella siente mi mirada por lo que voltea a regalarme una sonrisa y solo giro mi rostro para no coincidir con el suyo.

-Bueno ahora pueden seguir ¿no lo creen?-dice Joel-continúen con la letra mientras que nosotros iniciamos a practicar el resto de las canciones

Mimí y yo nos giramos en dirección a la mesa y tan solo nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro sin mediar palabra alguna.

-¿Este es el proceso usual para escribir música?-pregunta de pronto ella.

-En realidad no existe un proceso-respondo-usualmente me llega de improvisto, si tengo alguna canción como me parece haberte dicho ya, solo la escribo y procuro grabarla rápido ante de perder el hilo

-¡Entonces estamos perdiendo el tiempo!-se levanta de pronto ante la atenta mirada de nosotros-Chicos, ustedes son agradables pero creo que Matt y yo necesitamos salir y despejar la mente si queremos escribir el resto tan digno como el principio, así que saldremos a caminar y despejar la mente y volveremos a grabar, ustedes sigan-dice mientras me jala de la mano a la salida y lanza un beso al aire a los muchachos, quienes tras sonrojarse un tanto y asentir torpemente con la cabeza nos dejan ir sin protesta.

Nuevamente suspiro rendido, éste es el efecto que tiene Mimí en cada muchacho que se le acerca, no me sorprende la reacción de mis amigos al fin y al cabo. Veo como caminamos por el callejón sin decir nada, disfrutando del silencio y compañía del otro, pero…ella no ha soltado mi mano aún, me pregunto si no lo notará, aunque viniendo de ella el notarlo es evidente y que le importe lo que otros digan es nulo.

Veo que llegamos a un parque y cual niña pequeña se apresura a apoderarse de uno de los columpios y comienza a mecerse mientras yo tomo asiento en el que está junto a ella.

-No tenías ganas de ensayar-le digo más como una afirmación que pregunta y el escuchar su risa solo aumenta mi razonamiento.

-Es aburrido estar en un lugar tanto tiempo si necesitas concentrarte-dice ella-además tu dijiste que la inspiración llega de golpe y ahí lo único que iba a golpearte era la desesperación.

No puedo evitar reír ante su contestación, por más que fuese un capricho es algo que no admitirá y siempre sabrá debatir con algún buen argumento.

-Entonces tu plan es….-la incito a continuar divertido

-¿Quién te gusta?-ante la pregunta la cual me toma al cien desprevenido no puedo evitar sonrojarme al máximo causando la risa de ella-Creo que no esperabas esa pregunta jijij

-Eso no tiene relevancia-digo cerrando los ojos tratando de controlar mi rubor-además siempre haces preguntas inesperadas de golpe.

-Es mejor que con una rutinaria conversación, pero en realidad me llamó la atención tu afirmación de ayer ya que podría asegurar que no tenías interés en nadie-responde

-Bueno….-hablo dubitativo

-Cambiaré mi pregunta-dice de forma dominante-¿cuántas novias has tenido?

-¡Mimí!-expreso sintiendo el calor invadir mi rostro nuevamente oyendo su carcajada

-Perdona pero se oyen muchos rumores sobre el gran cantante que protagoniza la banda y eres muy reservado como para contar el resto de la historia o desmentirla-explica ella dejando de columpiarse.

-Bueno nunca he sido mucho de hacerle caso a los rumores y si acaso alguien sabe más de mi vida es Tai o TK, quizás más uno que otro pero si lo externo se pondrá celoso-digo riendo levemente

Ella de pronto se levanta y se pone a bailar sin música alguna siendo observada por mi extraña mirada, y es cuando la oigo tararear un tanto el ritmo del día anterior.

" _Noches sin poder dormir  
_

_Y la pasó sentada junto al teléfono  
_

_Pensando en ti"_

-¿Me sigues?-pregunta divertida mientras veo al cielo intentando inspirarme pero solo logro levantar los hombros mientras distingo como hace un puchero de frustración el cual me resulta adorable como todo en ella, me parece increíble el seguir siendo su amigo y que tenga tanta curiosidad sobre mis "romances" siendo ella la única que en mucho tiempo ha ocupado mi corazón. De pronto me levanta tomándola de la mano y haciendo que de vueltas retomando en tarareo su tonada.

" _Me sorprendo soñándote  
_

_Mis amigos me llaman y no quiero salir como la vez"_

Ella se sonroja levemente mientras la ayudo a subir a la barda del parque que rodea los columpios

" _Ni yo misma me reconozco me transforme  
_

_Y vivo pensando en nosotros dos "_

Al verla ahí tan dulce no podría estar más seguro de lo mucho que me gusta

"Será que al fin me enamore "

Ella ríe divertida mientras la bajo y da vueltas alrededor mío mientras la tomo de las manos para bailar juntos en una especie de vals que no tiene relación alguna con la melodía que pronunciamos y tras una mirada cómplice continuamos.

" _Yo no sé si es amor pero parece que si  
_

_Se detiene el reloj cuando tu estas junto a mí"_

 _Esa revolución que ya no se controlar  
_

_Yo no sé si es amor y lo voy averiguar de una vez"_

Lentamente la suelto del abrazo en el cual la envolví acercándola a mí y ella hace una pequeña reverencia que no dudo contestar cual princesa de cuento perdido que es.

-Yo creo que no suena tan mal-dice ella sonriéndome-¿qué opinas señor experto?

-Que una chica caprichosa tiene buen gusto para la música jejeje-respondo divertido mientras ella ríe

-Siendo tan caprichosa debe ser para vos escribir con ella ¿no?-dice mientras se acerca caminando nuevamente

-Puede ser, pero tiene algo que hace que sea sencillo-le digo mirándola a los ojos directamente

-Quizás la persona de la cual gusta usted se ponga celosa si se entera de ello joven-pronuncia ella al estar frente a mí mientras tomo suavemente su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-¿Y quién dice que no me gusta una persona caprichosa también?-digo de forma segura causando un rubor en ella y sintiendo como nuestra respiración se acelera ante la cercanía que genero inclinándome un poco hacia ella

-Quizás…deba conocer el nombre de aquella que ocupa vuestro corazón-dice acercándose un poco más aumentando mi nerviosismo, pero al mismo tiempo con mi otra mano rodeo su cintura apegándola aún más a mí.

-¿Quieres saber quién me gusta?-susurro en su oído a una distancia de su rostro muy corta.

Me siento hipnotizado por su aroma, el tacto de su suave piel, su cercanía absoluta me embelesa, es simplemente perfecta. Al sentir un leve asentimiento de cabeza por su parte muevo la cabeza para verla a los ojos nuevamente, ella se pone de puntas haciendo que nuestras narices rocen suavemente y al cerrar los ojos…el momento se rompe cuando se oyen niños gritando y corriendo en dirección a los columpios que momentos antes ocupamos lugar haciendo que nos separemos espantados y al mirarnos por un segundo el color nos invade y evadimos el rostro del otros.

En ese momento siento como si un balde de agua helada me cayera encima al notar lo que estuvo a punto de suceder, es la segunda vez que estoy en una situación comprometedora con ella y ahora…la sentí tan cerca, tan…mía.

Detrás de los niños se escuchan la voz de TK y Kari quienes se asoman para vigilarlos

-¡Quédense quietos por favor!-grita mi hermano menor-¡Ah Matt! Hola, Mimí-nos saluda mientras observamos cómo se aproxima Hikari quien al vernos se sorprende un tanto

-Pensé que estaría ensayando-habla ella

-Quisimos ir por algo de inspiración-habla Mimí levemente nerviosa mientras un niño capta su atención jalando de su falda levemente-¿Qué pasa lindo?

-Mi tía Kari y su amigo se dieron un beso-ante el asombro de Mimí y el mío no podemos evitar voltear a verlos quienes pronto adquieren un color rojizo cual remolacha.

-N-no es…nosotros eee..fue..fue en la mejilla pero no han dejado de molestar con eso jejeje-habla pronta y torpemente mi hermano ante mi mirada inquisidora

-Pero fue aquí-continua el niño señalando la comisura de su labio

-¡Niko! –Grita TK – deja de decir eso, la gente va a pensar mal

-Pero…-quiere hablar el niño pero Kari lo voltea para guiarlo a sus demás primos.

-Es hora de jugar o no los traeremos más al parque-ríe nerviosamente evitando el contacto visual con alguno de los presentes.

-Bueno nosotros tenemos que ir a grabar con los muchachos ¿Cierto Matt?-me dice Mimí captando mi atención

-Cierto, bueno nosotros los…dejamos-le doy una última mirada cómplice a mi hermano que al entender mi insinuación aumenta el rubor de sus mejillas y me resta una mirada fulminante causando mi risa-Hasta luego chicos

El recorrido a la casa de grabación no resultó tan incómodo puesto que íbamos riendo de lo acontecido con mi hermano y la hermana de Tai, si él se enterase de lo que acabamos de oír seguro mata a TK, o por lo menos haría el intento aunque claro no lo dejaría.

Una vez dentro de la casa escribimos la letra y comenzamos con lo que sería así, la canción destinada para aperturar el concierto navideño.


	3. Hermanos

**Capítulo 3. Hermanos**

Ha pasado una semana desde que dimos inicio a los ensayos con Mimí como nuestra integrante condicionada, he pasado demasiado tiempo con ella, noches y días completos a su lado, aunque siento que me he distanciado un tanto del resto, incluso tuve que cancelarle a TK y Tai unas salidas ya que la princesa del drama decía que la canción aún no estaba del todo lista. Pero bueno, así funciona este asunto usualmente.

Hoy decidí llegar de sorpresa con Takeru, quien al entrar a casa no me recibió como usualmente, es extraño ya que normalmente baja a ver de quien se trata, puede que no se encuentre en casa, doy una ojeada y no lo veo, entonces en su cuarto escucho unos murmullos, entre abro la puerta y distingo a mi hermano viendo una foto enmarcada, apostaría lo que fuera a que es de nosotros antes que nuestros padres se separaran.

Justo en el momento en que iba a entrar noté algo en él, algo extraño, fue ahí cuando agudicé mis sentidos y vi que su mirada era triste y algo llorosa, eso me hizo pensar que estaba pasando lo peor ya que, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo llorar, él decidió hacerse una persona fuerte luego del digimundo, y si bien lo era él quería sentirse así. De pronto sonó el teléfono en el cuarto y tras despabilarse un poco respondió.

-¿Bueno?-responde-Ah hola Kari…No tranquila estoy bien…si estoy seguro…la verdad no me siento con ánimos de salir, disculpa…te repito que estoy bien y antes que lo digas, no, no es por él…está ocupado así que, no hay remedio…si claro…te veo mañana.

Tras colgar larga un suspiro y claramente lo escucho murmurar "hermano", sin pensarlo más entro a su habitación sin previo aviso sorprendiéndolo sobre la marcha ya que se levanta exaltado

-Matt, ¿qué haces aquí?—dice él

-¿Qué te sucede?-le respondo ignorando su pregunta a lo que me mira extrañado

-Nada, estoy…-de pronto ve la foto que tenía y la pone en su espalda-...estoy bien jejeje

-Muéstrame eso-le ordeno

-No-responde tajante ante mí mirada fulminante, me acerco a él y luego de forcejear un poco logro quitársela a lo que lo veo y baja la mirada-¿Qué quieres?

-TK ¿qué tienes?-le pregunto algo más calmado-Te escuché hablando por teléfono-ante ello sus ojos se abren impresionado y un tenue color invade sus mejillas

-Es incorrecto espiar conversaciones ajenas-es lo que responde

-TK vamos, ¿qué ocurre?-insisto-¿sucede algo con mamá? O ¿es papá?

-¿Lo dices enserio?-me pregunta algo irritado mirándome finalmente a los ojos

-Estoy preocupado-le digo

-Claro, llevas una semana preocupado por tus cosas-me dice-no se trata de mamá y tampoco de papá, no sucede nada-dice bajando la mirada

Sin saber cómo continuar miro alrededor, noto una caja con cosas suyas, pequeños amuletos que tenía y alguno que otro yo se los obsequié, así como una foto que tenía de solo nosotros dos d cuando tenía 11 y el 8, esa época en que dependía aun de mí. Sonriendo un poco tomé la foto entre mis manos que cubría una pulsera muy chica para él ahora, tejida a mano con su nombre, esa la hice yo para él en la escuela, y se la obsequié, recuerdo como luego no la soltaba e incluso cuando creyó perderla lloró hasta que la encontramos finalmente.

-Así que la guardaste-le digo tomando también la pulsera a lo que el menor se ruboriza.

-Es..es-intenta hablar entre balbuceos arrebatándomela de las manos-no sabía que estaba allí.

-Parece muy bien cuidada-le digo bromista

-¡Es una coincidencia!-responde él dándome la espalda por lo que me pongo seriamente y toco su hombro

-TK, ¿qué ocurre?-le digo tranquilo y algo melancólico mientras el agacha su cabeza y se sienta nuevamente en la cama

-No lo sé…-responde-…creo, bueno solo creo que puedas tener razón y estas fechas me pongan algo triste es todo

-¿Seguro solo es eso?-le pregunto a lo que asiente con la cabeza-No tienes que ponerte así y lo sabes, sé que he estado algo ocupado así que quise venir a visitarte un poco, ¿qué tal si vamos por algo de comer y distraernos un rato?-le propongo entusiasmado

-Por supuesto-me dice más animado

Tras abrigarse un poco damos rumbo al centro de la ciudad donde se encuentran las tiendas, recorremos unos cuantos ya que estábamos viendo qué regalar en estas fechas a nuestros amigos.

-¿Ya tienes listos todos tus regalos?-le pregunto

-Solo me falta el de Kari-dice mi hermano con una sonrisa

-Siempre eliges su regalo al final jeje-con ese comentario provoco su risa-eso me recuerda, hay algo que quiero saber y espero respondas con sinceridad enano-ante esto me gano una mirada inquisidora de su parte

-Dime-habla él

-¿Sucede algo…entre ustedes?-le pregunto-es decir entre Kari y tú

-Pues estamos bien como siempre-me dice restándole importancia-tú mismo lo dijiste, su regalo lo elijo al final

-No jejeje-le digo riendo-hablo de "en otro sentido"-al notar que no comprende me exaspero así que decido ir al punto-¿Son pareja?-ante el cuestionamiento mi hermano se para en seco y el color invade su rostro, por lo que sin poder evitarlo comienzo a reír-Entonces es cierto

-¡N-no!-dice él-¿¡Por-por qué preguntas eso tan de repente?!

Me es imposible no reír-lo siento pero…tuve una conversación interesante con Taichi hace pocos días y recordé lo que dijo el niño en el parque también, ¿eso fue cierto? ¿la besaste?

-Cl-claro que no hermano-me dice abochornado-jamás haría algo así, Kari es mi mejor amiga, es todo

-¿Entonces por qué siempre elijes el suyo al último y no cualquier cosa como el resto?-indago

-No es así, usualmente con ella se me hace más complicado saber que quiere-responde el pensativo-además eso no tiene nada que ver

-¿Ella te gusta?-pregunto algo divertido

-Amm...n-no-dice evadiendo mi mirada-además, el que trae algo raro eres tú, ¿qué sucede con Mimí y contigo?

Ahora es mi turno de enervarme ante el cambio de tema-No pasa nada, y no me cambies el tema

-Cuando los vimos aquel día parecían algo…acaramelados-dice el tentando terreno-¿pasa algo?

-No es nada-le respondo dudoso de mis palabras- buscábamos inspiración, supongo que…las cosas se dieron de forma rara pero…no pasó nada

-¿Se iban a besar?-pregunta directamente a lo que hago una mueca y el ríe-Ella me agrada-lo miro de pronto-Mimí es muy buena y sabes que la aprecio mucho, ella y tú…bueno creo que serían una buena pareja jejeje

-No tenemos nada en común enano-le digo riendo

-Lo sé pero tú eres algo serio, quizás su humor extravagante te haría bien-me dice riendo a lo que le doy un golpe en el hombro

-¿Y qué me dices de ti y tu mejor amiga eee?-lo molesto una vez más-vamos dime-ante ello él se rasca la cabeza y mira al suelo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-A decir verdad no sé-responde-es decir…no me hagas hablar de ello ¿quieres?-me dice con un tenue rubor en las mejillas-no sé bien que sucede conmigo últimamente, es decir…con nosotros

-Vamos a una banca-le indico-a ti te hace falta una charla de hombre a hombre jejeje

A regañadientes nos dirigimos a donde indiqué antes, ubicándonos frente a fuente central.

-Ahora sí, cuéntame enano-le digo revolviendo su cabello mientras el juguetea con sus dedos, puede que haya madurado y crecido lo suficiente hasta el momento, pero ese jugueteo tonto nunca se le ha quitado cuando está nervioso.

-Pues…de un tiempo acá me he sentido…raro-inicia con su explicación-digamos que no sé-suspira rendido para mi diversión-me…me siento nervioso de estar a su lado, a veces, cuando estamos muy cerca pues…no sé, siento que quisiera vomitar de los nervios y…últimamente no puedo dejar de pensar en ella-dice con un rubor inmerso en el rostro

-¿Te gusta?-le pregunto aunque ya me sé la respuesta ante lo cual se muerde el labio

-C-cr-creo que…sí-dice finalmente derrotado soltando otro suspiro-¡Pero no se lo digas a nadie! ¡En especial a Tai, si se entera me mata!

Sin esperarlo me empiezo a reír-Tranquilo, no diré nada jajajaja, descuida

-Bueno, es tu turno-me dice-¿Qué hay con Mimí?-sin pensarlo hago una mueca dubitativo

-Te lo voy a decir sin rodeos-le respondo-ella…ayyy, ella me gusta-ante mi sinceridad él se sorprende-ya tiene un tiempo siendo así pero…es algo que no tiene caso así que ahí quedará, ¡y más te vale cerrar tu bocota!

-¿Estás seguro de ello?-ante eso niego con la cabeza-Creo que deberías decírselo, tengo el presentimiento que ella se siente igual con respecto a ti, como decirlo, tienen una conexión a simple vista así que…así que creo es mutuo jejeje

Le revuelvo el cabello mientras hago un ademan para que se ponga de pie y caminemos de vuelta a casa ya que se estaba haciendo algo tarde. En el trayecto comienza a nevar, quizás la primera de la temporada y al detenernos a admirarla noto que mi hermano observa a unos niños con una mirada melancólica, entonces recuerdo como estaba cuando llegamos, por lo que al cruzar la calle lo tomo del brazo para detenerlo

-Aun no me dices porque andabas triste-le digo de pronto para su asombro por lo que evade mi mirada-TK, ¿tienes algún problema conmigo? Dijiste que no se trataba de nuestros padres

-Es una tontería-dice un poco sonrojado

-Vamos dime, no me evadas más- le respondo

-Es solo…-me mira algo apenado-…te extrañé-ante su respuesta no puedo evitar mirarlo con asombro

-No entiendo, estoy aquí y además…-el interrumpe mi respuesta

-No hablo de ahorita-me dice suspirando-es tonto pero…traté de verte esta semana porque quería pasar tiempo contigo pero…sentí que quizás…te importó más la banda, sé que estás así por el concierto y Mimí y lo entiendo pero no pude evitar sentirme…aislado. Y sin mamá y papá juntos, bueno…supongo que como siempre has estado allí….

-TK…-es todo lo que digo

-Perdón, vamos a entrar si, ya, ya es hora de que lleguemos a casa de todas formas-dice retomando el camino y al abrir le tomo del brazo por lo que me mira confundido

-Ven aquí, hay algo que quiero que veas-le indico señalando mi cuarto

Al entrar le indico que tome asiento en la cama y agarro un trozo de papel que tenía guardado en mis cajones, al igual que mi guitarra acústica

-Esto era algo así como una sorpresa, pero…-le digo sentándome a su lado-creo que sería bueno que lo sepas ahora.

Al notar su mirada ausente y confusa con una sonrisa le extiendo el papel y comienzo a tocar.

 _Cuando tú naciste, yo apenas tenía tres años,  
_

_¡Qué gran alegría! pronto tendría un hermano,_

Ante la letra él sonrió finalmente y me miró animado como me gustaba, después de todo, siempre hemos estado allí para el otro.

 _Y llegaste tú a las nueve y diez,  
_

_Una mañana a fines de mayo,  
_

_Y tan grande fue aquella ilusión  
_

_Que como pude te tomé entre mis brazos,  
_

_Yo no había olvidado que quería un hermano..._

Como todo lo bueno se debe igualar, mi hermano comenzó a cantar conmigo, modificando partes de la letra para concordar con el mensaje que quería darme.

 _Cuando fui creciendo buscaba estar a tu lado,  
_

_Te sentía grande aunque tenías 10 años,  
_

_Y detrás de ti empecé a andar,  
_

_Por el camino que me ibas dejando,  
_

_Y hoy de mi niñez a mi juventud  
_

_Tengo recuerdos que no se han borrado,  
_

_Que llevo conmigo, mi querido hermano..._

Y así dimos inicio a un pequeño dueto, azul con azul, nuestras miradas que encajaron desde niños con el otro, siempre apoyándonos mutuamente.

 _Hermanos, en lo bueno y en lo malo,  
_

_Siempre unidos, siempre a mano,  
_

_Sin pedirnos nada a cambio...  
_

_Hermanos, en dulce y en lo amargo,  
_

_Aprendimos a escucharnos,  
_

_Y a entendernos sin mirarnos..._

De pronto escuchamos un jadeo pequeño captando nuestra atención, quien notamos era nuestra madre en la puerta con una sonrisa su rostro acercándose a nosotros para abrazarnos a ambos, por alguna razón eso hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, si algo de cierto estaba en lo que decía TK era que poco compartíamos momentos con nuestros padres de esta manera, supongo que no solo él los necesitaba después de todo. Luego de darnos un beso se retira para preparar la cena y mi hermano y yo bajamos la mirada, por lo que me di cuenta que estaba en la misma situación que yo, también con sus ojos acuosos.

-Espero te haya gustado-le digo a sus espalda escuchando una tenue risa

-Está bonita-me dice volteando a verme con una sonrisa-Matt lo siento, no quise sonar egoísta hace rato

-Creo que quien debe disculparse soy yo, es cierto que cuando estoy en mi mundo ignoro al resto-le respondo-pero no debo incluirte a ti allí, y la verdad, es que no lo hago al cien, porque siempre has sido lo que me da fuerza para seguir-noto su asombro así que prosigo-puede que sea serio en muchos casos pero la razón de ser que me ha dado valor de seguir siempre has sido tú, tal vez te necesito más a ti que tú a mí pequeño enano

-Siempre te necesitaré-me dice él-aunque no siempre lo admita abiertamente jejeje, eres mi hermano y…te quiero-me dice volteando la cara por lo que lo abrazo y susurro un tenue "te quiero" también para él.

-Ahora tengo un favor que pedirte que pondrá celosa a Mimí-le digo por lo que me mira atento-Quiero que subas a cantar esta canción conmigo el día del concierto

-N-no podría…-comienza a hablar él más lo interrumpo abruptamente

-No podría cantarla solo-ante esas palabras me sonríe y asiente-Perfecto

Tras esa pequeña conversación y un abrazo más corto caminamos a la planta baja para cenar con nuestra madre, a decir verdad, a ambos nos hacía falta un pequeño tiempo juntos, un día entre hermanos.


	4. Pequeña guerragran valor

**Capítulo 4. Pequeña guerra…gran valor**

Estamos a poco menos de dos semanas para que sea el concierto así que nos hemos puesto como locos ensayando, sin embargo al solo haber tenido alguna que otra canción donde podría hacer aparición Mimí, ella nos ayudará en los coros ya que los muchachos piensan que tener una chica para variar ayudará un tanto con la audiencia, así que hemos tratado de buscar notas donde el tono sea algo más agudo para ella.

En este momento hemos terminado el ensayo del día, aparentemente llevamos un poco más de tiempo del usual y todos estamos exhaustos, tal es así que hasta siento como mi voz me garganta arde un poco, de manera que hago unas cuantas muecas antes de hablar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me pregunta ella

-Si es solo que…-emito un quejido-siento una pequeña molestia, es todo.

-Mmmm, dejamen ver-ordena ella acercándose a mí

-¿Qué? No-le digo retrocediendo un paso-Mimí no eres doctora ni nada, solo está algo irritada es todo

-Entonces vamos a que descanses esa garganta de una vez-responde-es más, te prepararé un remedio súper asombrosos para que mejores

-No es nece…-hablo yo más ella me interrumpe colocando su dedo en mis labios mientras los demás nos miran divertidos haciendo que me sienta apenado.

-Sin peros señorito-dice-guarda tus cosas que te espero afuera, adiós muchachos-tras decir aquello sale del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-Amigo, no te pregunté esto antes pero...¿están saliendo?-me pregunta Joel

-¿Mimí y yo? Para nada-le respondo

-Pues sino están saliendo créeme que te estás tardando amigo-habla Yadeth

-¿Tardando para qué?-le pregunto mirándolo de frente

-Se ve que te gusta-explica él-y aunque lo quieras negar es algo evidente, por mucho que tengas muchachas tras de ti no eres un casanova.

-Bueno, no tanto-comenta divertido Joel ante mi ceño fruncido-pero acéptalo hermano, ella tiene algo contigo y no es solo amistad

-Están equivocados-respondo un poco molesto-simplemente nos llevamos bien, es todo, además la conozco de hace mucho

-¿Entonces es amor de niños? Jejeje, que romántico te has hecho eh-dice burlón Yadeth

-No fastidies-le contesto tajante

-Sabes que dice la verdad-interviene Joel-pero te lo pongo así…si no es por ella, no serías tan atento en los ensayos

Antes de poder reclamar Mimí hace señas para que me apure por lo que les dedico una última mirada fulminante a los dos para dirigirme a la salida y seguirle el paso a la princesa del drama.

Una vez afuera ninguno emite sonido, tan solo vamos caminando a lo que espero sea su casa y de allí pueda irme a la mía, no deseo ir al médico por algo tan simple, al llegar al parque central ella se detiene abruptamente por lo que la observo extrañado.

-¿Estarás solo en tu casa?-me pregunta de pronto

-Eso creo-le respondo-mi papá casi nunca está salvo para dormir así que imagino que sí

-Entonces vamos, iré a tu casa-me dice a lo que la observo asombrado.

¿Para qué quiere ir? Ella si bien no le importa lo que la gente piense estaríamos completamente solos y ya es algo tarde así que…sin esperar mucho los colores suben a mi rostro mientras recibo una mirada confundida de ella.

-N-no yo creo que es mejor que vayas a tu casa-le respondo-no creo que sea buena idea, además es tarde y…

-¿Qué te pa…-al entender mis motivos ella igual se ruboriza y me golpea de pronto con su bolso-No seas…tarado, no me refiero a algo así bobo ¡ag!-exclama molesta-Si voy a ir es para darte lo que dije, es un remedio no…¡ag! Zoquete, ¡camina!-me dice empujándome en la dirección de mi hogar

-No dije nada-le respondo a sus espaldas

-No hacía falta torpe-dice ella sin que pueda verla-no puedo creerlo, eres de lo peor Yamatto

-No es así-le contesto indignado-todavía que me preocupo por tu imagen, mal agradecida-ante aquello solo me empuja una vez más.

Así entre empujones y quejas llegamos finalmente a mi casa, le doy paso para que ingrese y va directo a la cocina mientras le voy a hacer compañía contemplándola preparando algo que…a decir verdad no tiene buena pinta, ahora recuerdo ella come las cosas de manera…peculiar, quizás esto no fue tan buena idea.

-Me siento como un inútil tan solo observando-le digo desde donde estoy sentado

-Bueno quizás lo seas un poco-dice riendo a lo que la miro molesto causando que su risa incremente-bueno ya, necesito que me pases eso de allá arriba porque no lo alcanzo ¿podrías?

-Claro-me levanto a cogerlo-no te preocupes, los enanos nunca pueden tomar sus cosas de altura-le digo con una sonrisa maliciosa ganándome su mirada de odio.

-No rebases la línea Ishida-me dice amenazante a lo que largo una carcajada-¿te parece divertido?...Bueno, si es así-ella voltea y se agacha de repente causándome extrañamiento de lo mismo, cuando escucho como jadea en algo similar al llanto, por lo que me acerco a ella rápidamente

-Vamos Mimí no te lo tomes tan…-al agacharme ella está allí mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro y la mano extendida, misma que sus labios sopla embarrándome de algún polvo blanco que imagino era harina

-Creo que tienes…-dice ella-una pequeña manchita allí…en la cara-dice a lo que empieza a reír y se levanta riendo-creo que los "enanos" engañan fácilmente a los cabeza dura gigantes ¿no te parece?

-¿A sí princesa del drama?-ante eso ella se molesta mientras tomo el bote de miel y lo presiono ante ella embarrándola en el rostro mientras se da la vuelta-Oh cielos, me equivoqué de adjetivo, eres una princesa…-digo mientras con mi dedo quito un poco de miel de la comisura de sus labios y lo lamo-…muy dulce.

Ante aquel acto ella se ruboriza súbitamente por lo que me mira en una mezcla entre odio y vergüenza que me causa risa.

-Creo que gané-digo para tomar un pañuelo y humedecerlo para poder limpiarme

-Matty-ante ese peculiar llamado siento como algo líquido va cayendo por mi cabeza, a lo que me volteo a verla mientras el chocolate líquido recorre mi cara-te ves delicioso, pero falta algo-saca un poco de crema que coloca en mi nariz ante mi cara de fastidio-listo, te ves exquisito ahora.

-Estás perdida princesa-proclamo mientras ella retrocede y sale corriendo por la casa

Así estuvimos un rato cargando con nosotros "armas" los cuales eran chocolate líquido, miel, puñados de harina y una que otra golosina para arrojarnos, sin embargo en el trayecto de la pelea ensuciamos distintas partes de la casa y aun sin haber uno que se rindiera la persigo hasta la sala nuevamente, sin embargo ella escapa a la cocina donde resbala abruptamente emitiendo un sonoro quejido, por lo que me acerco dejando mis "armas" de lado para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto preocupado

-Eso creo-responde-Vaya, si que terminé…sucia jejeje, de acuerdo declaro que solo por esta vez ganaste tu jejeje-dice divertida

-Estás verdaderamente loca ¿sabías?-le respondo divertido

-Si puede ser-responde-a todo esto ni siquiera te di mi remedio-lo toma de la barra mientras se sacude la ropa que lleva consigo-bueno campeón, al menos concédeme esta, di "ah"-me dice mientras me muestra la cuchara que con algo de vergüenza le concedo el acto y abro la boca para que me la dé, no sabía tan mal como creía-¿Qué tal está?-me pregunta con una sonrisa

-Nada mal-le digo-imaginé que sabría peor jejeje

-Eres un ogro jejejej-responde-bueno, quizás me tenga que ir a casa, aunque no libraré un buen regaño jijij

-Lo siento-digo apenado-aunque terminaste peor por caerte en realidad jejeje

-Puede ser puede ser-dice ella aunque de pronto me mira curiosa y lame mi mejilla sorprendiéndome y ruborizándome por completo-Si, tenía razón, no sabes nada mal rubio jijij

-Eso fue golpe bajo jeje-le digo riendo

-Ojo por ojo bombón-dice ella con un guiño

-¿Eso crees?-le digo un poco más persuasivo

-Por supuesto-responde despreocupada

-Entonces…-levanto con mi mano su mentón para que me dirija su mirada fijamente algo sorprendida mientras la observo con una sonrisa y lamo su mejilla finalizando con un tenue beso mientras observo como su rostro aumenta cada vez más de color mientras me empuja y yo rio

-Eres un pesado-dice sumamente sonrojada para mi diversión-Ah pero si yo hago algo enseguida te quejas-reclama

-No sabrías como manejar la situación princesa-le digo a modo de burla-así que no reclames nada.

-¿Eso crees?-ante aquello solo largo una carcajada por lo que ella me jala de la camisa dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios muy despacio llevándose de por medio una mancha de chocolate que tenía allí mientras se relame sus labios.

Seguido de eso me observa fijamente, si bien está confiada se ve claramente lo nerviosa y apenada que está, y no puedo decir más de mí, ya que eso…no lo esperaba. Allí la observo fijamente, y siento su mirada en mí, me acerco lo suficiente como para aprisionarla contra la barra, ninguno de los dos esquiva la mirada del contrario, embriagándonos con la mirada del opuesto, con el aroma, sintiendo el acompasado ritmo de nuestras respiraciones levemente aceleradas.

-Mimí…-digo en un susurro rozando nuestras narices mientras ella abre y cierra los ojos pausadamente

-Dime…-es lo único que responde

-Yo quiero…-pronuncio mientras cierro los ojos un segundo y al abrirlos la admiro nuevamente, coloco una mano en su cintura mientras ella recorre las suyas por mi pecho hasta llegar al cuello.

-Matt tú…-dice entrecortada

Abruptamente llegan a mí los cuestionamientos de los demás respecto a nosotros, me pregunto si, si la besara ¿cómo cambiaría eso nuestra relación? Es algo que siempre me ha detenido, y lo seguirá haciendo, lentamente recobro mis sentidos así que me aparto de a poco de ella.

-Creo que…creo que te puedes cambiar de ropa con algo mío para llegar a tu casa no tan…sucia jeje-le digo algo nervioso mientras me mira desconcertada

-Amm, si si…claro-responde-aaaa….gracias jejejeje

Subo velozmente a mi cuarto por unas prendas que le hago entrega y la espero mientras se cambia en el baño, al salir no puedo evitar reír de como luce, debido a que las prendas le quedan algo grandes al cuerpo.

-Eres una bestia Matt-dice ella-esto me queda enorme, y eso que no eres tan grande jejej

-Es lo mejor que te puedo ofrecer jejeje-ante la risa caminamos juntos hasta su casa ya que es algo tarde para que ande sola.

Durante el camino no dejo de pensar que se ve adorable y que quizás mi hermano y los demás tenían razón, me aterra saber que puede suceder con ella pero existe la clara posibilidad luego de hoy que no esté tan lejano de sus sentimientos. Al llegar a la entrada ella se despide, así que…

-Princesa…-la llamo antes que entre a su hogar por lo que se voltea-…emmm…bueno quería…quería preguntarte si…

-¿Qué pasa?-dice acercándose a mí nuevamente

-¿Te…bueno…digo que…¡ag!-ante mi duda ella parece entretenida más se mantiene callada-¿qué tal si…si nos vemos mañana?-digo finalmente como un gran logro

-¿Vamos a ensayar también?-pregunta ella claramente en broma por mis palabras por lo que la miro algo irritado

-Sabes de que hablo Mimí-le respondo causando su risa

-No, en realidad no tengo idea-dice traviesamente colocando sus manos en su espalda esperando que prosiga-¿Vamos a ensayar?

Largo un suspiro y aprieto mis manos claramente nervioso para proceder a hablar-No, yo…-la observo una vez más, sé que entiende a donde quiero llegar pero está esperando a que lo diga con todas las letras-¿te gustaría…salir mañana?

-Claro, me encanta cuando vamos entre amigos a…-expresa ella entusiasmada

-No yo…-la interrumpo y suspiro nuevamente-hablo de….¿quisieras…que si te gustaría salir en…-paso pesadamente saliva para pronunciar finalmente aquello que tanto me cuesta trabajo-…una cita conmigo?-ante aquello la observo a ver fijamente haciéndoseme gracioso su cara de asombro y la perfecta "oh" que se forma en sus labios

-¿Quieres…que tengamos una cita?-me pregunta para confirmar mis palabras anteriores-¿Salir…así? Es decir, de "esa" manera

-B-bu-bueno si…si tu quieres-le respondo dudando un poco de que haya sido buena idea

-Sino te molesta la pregunta emm..¿por qué?-dice ella algo tímida ganando que me sonroje aun más de lo que lo estaba

-Emm…bueno yo creo…tan solo….-la miro a los ojos y sostengo sus manos sintiendo su suave piel que me hace sentir reconfortado-Me gustaría tener una cita contigo Mimí, es así como suena, no hablo de salir como amigos hablo de…una cita. Entonces…¿te gustaría?-le pregunto con una sonrisa que enseguida responde de la misma manera

-Por supuesto-dice sonriendo radiantemente-entonces te veré mañana

-Paso por ti a las 4 para salir ¿de acuerdo?-le pregunto-no te daré más detalles ya que…quiero que sea una sorpresa, ¿bien?-le digo con una sonrisa

-Es una cita-dice alegre

-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana princesa-ella asiente con la cabeza y se alza de puntas para darme un beso en la mejilla, por lo que tomo su rostro y planto otro beso en la suya-Hasta mañana.

Tras esa despedida me encamino a mi casa, no puedo creer que tuve el valor para hacer eso, ¡y mañana! Vaya que tengo mucho que pensar esta noche, por fin di un paso más hacia ella…tan solo espero que…las cosas me resulten como quiero.


	5. Preparativos pre-cita

**Capítulo 5. Preparativos pre-cita**

SORA POV'S

-Estás segura que debíamos venir todas?-pregunta Kari a la pelirroja

-Si absolutamente-responde Sora-Mimí sonaba muy…bueno bastante alterada…más de lo usual

-Pero ella solo te avisó a ti-interviene Yolei-si le sucede algo seguramente querrá que tu la ayudes ya que quizás sea algo personal

-No tranquilas-habla la pelirroja-estoy segura estará contenta de que hayan venido, puede que Mimí sea histérica pero ahorita se oía verdaderamente confundida.

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices-habla dudosa Kari

Al llegar a la puerta de nuestra amiga tocamos y enseguida abrió ella jalándonos a todas dentro de la casa, nos dejó sumamente sorprendidas ya que no recuerdo haberla visto así tan…simple desde hace mucho mucho tiempo. Lucía lo que evidentemente era su pijama de invierno, su cabello suelto un tanto desordenado y unas sandalias. Ahora bien, la razón de estar aquí y ahora observando a una desaliñada Mimí es tan simple como una nocturna llamada telefónica que me hizo anoche despertándome de por medio.

FLAS BACK

Suena ruidosamente el teléfono a lado de la cama por lo que con gran pereza me despabilo un poco y responde la llamada.

-¿Diga?-hablo adormitada

-Sora soy Mimí, por lo que más quieras ¡ayúdame!-habla exasperada asustándome

-¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto alarmada

-No, no ahorita no-responde ella-estoy bien pero muy nerviosa, necesito que vengas muy temprano mañana a mi casa ¿sí?

-¿Para qué?-pregunto confundida-Tu odias madrugar

-Pero es importante-habla casi rogando-te lo pido Sora, necesito ayuda, no sé que hacer, estoy demasiado nerviosa

-¿Pero por qué?-le pregunto

-Mañana te cuento los detalles, pero me urge, necesito toda la ayuda posible-responde ella en el mismo tono suplicante-¿Vienes?

-Mmmm, seguro, mañana te veo a las 8 ¿bien?-le digo dudosa

-¡Eres un ángel!-contesta entusiasmada-Te veo mañana, ¡besos!

Seguido de eso cuelga sin esperar respuesta alguna de mi parte por lo que largo un suspiro, así es ella siempre, que le voy a hacer, pero me extraña que esté tan nerviosa, supongo que tendré que hacer un par de llamadas, después de todo dijo necesitar mucha ayuda.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Bueno, aquí estamos Mimí-hablo primero yo-¿qué sucede?-pregunto una vez que ya entramos a su habitación siendo seguidamente trancada la puerta con seguro extrañándonos aún más

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta Kari-luces algo…confundida

-Ok ok-habla ella nerviosamente-La cosa es que…puede ser que...emmm…

Claramente se veía reacia al hablar y dudo mucho que sea por la compañía de nuestras amigas, más bien lucía igual de confundida que aquella vez en el digimundo cuando por alguna razón intentó decirme algo y al final no logró hacer ni decir nada por lo que sentamos el tema.

-¿Sucede algo malo Mimí?-pregunta preocupada Yolei

-No, bueno si…bueno-dice ella dubitativa

-Habla Claro Mimí-le digo seriamente a lo que ella suelta un suspiro y para mi sorpresa su cara se va tornando roja

-V-voy a…mmmm..M-m-…-tartamudea a la vez que juguetea con sus dedos para apretar fuertemente sus manos-…Matt me invitó a una cita-dice rápidamente cerrando sus ojos al finalizar la oración dejando no solamente a mí también a las demás con la boca abierta.

¿Matt y Mimí? Es cierto que siempre se les ha visto cercanos, no como la relación entre TK y Kari pero si lo suficiente como para pensar que sucede algo entre ellos, es decir, Tai y yo comentamos mucho aquello desde que comenzamos a salir, ocasionalmente el tema sale a luz y tenemos la sospecha de que gustan el uno al otro y realmente era cierto, así que finalmente va a suceder.

-¿Con Matt? ¿Enserio? –pregunta sorprendida Yolei

-TK no me había comentado nada-habla Kari dudosa- que raro

-Es porque me invitó ayer-responde ella-dudo que lo supiera, es decir, ayer…pasaron muchas cosas y en la noche finalmente me invitó a salir

-¿A dónde irán? –le pregunto sorprendida

-No lo sé-responde ella cansina- él me dijo que sería toda una sorpresa así que no estoy segura de que tenga en mente.

-Bueno primero que nada…-hablo seriamente para después abrazarla contenta-¡Felicidades!

Tras decir aquello todas gritamos de emoción y al quedarnos en silencio volvemos a gritar alegres por la susodicha sabiendo de ante mano lo nerviosa y emocionada que luce por aquello.

-Muy bien muy bien-hablo emocionada tratando de tranquilizarnos-lo primero es ver tu ropa, ya que no sabes a donde irán puede que sea algo difícil-de pronto todas nos quedamos algo serias pensando en que usaría

-Lo más práctico sería un pantalón pensando en prevenir cualquier cosa-habla Hikari

-Pero eso le quita lo sexy-responde en desacuerdo Yolei-lo más apropiado y que diga "bum belleza" es un vestido o una falda

-¿Y qué tal si van a un lugar como los juegos de la feria?-habla Kari-si esas cosas levanta su vestido o falda ¡pasaría tremenda vergüenza!

-Igual Matt lo disfrutaría….-susurra aun en desacuerdo Yolei a lo que todas reímos

-¡No se trata de enseñar nada!-habla avergonzada Mimí

-Espera, ¿a qué hora se verán?-le pregunto

-Dijo que a las 4 vendría-responde ella nerviosa

-Bien, revisemos tu guardarropa, me parece que tengo una idea que las va a enloquecer a todas-respondo confiada mientras sacamos las prendas del armario de Mimí

…

Estuvimos mucho rato con ella, mientras las muchachas aun debatían el atuendo la hacían modelar o sobreponerse algunas prendas y sobre esas iba seleccionando y descartando las que más me gustaban sin mediar palabra, si mi idea la conseguía sería un éxito absoluto. Finalmente conseguí el atuendo que deseaba mostrando las prendas a las chicas sobre la cama y dándoselas a Mimí para probárselas por lo que al salir supimos que era lo ideal

-Eres una genio-habla emocionada Kari

-No cabe duda Sora, la edad hace la sabiduría-dice Yolei extasiada

-Oye tampoco soy tan vieja eee-digo divertida-bueno, ¿tu que opinas?-le digo mientras se observa en el espojo algo sonrojada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¡Me encanta! ¡Las amo!-dice emocionada- Muy bien, ahora tengo que bañarme y arreglar mi cabello y maquillarme y aaaaag es mucho aún-dice desesperada

-Tranquila ve a bañarte, nosotras nos encargaremos del resto-le digo por lo que me regala una mirada confundida- yo plancharé la ropa

-Me encargaré de tu maquillaje y Yolei te peinará-dice Kari con una sonrisa-quedarás divina

-Confió en ustedes-habla Mimí agradecida-pueden tomar lo que quieran, traeré el desayuno-dice mientras sale de su habitación y todas nos vemos con una mirada cómplice

Al entrar al cuarto ella nos mira confundidas y deja la comida en la cama

-¿Su-sucede algo?-pregunta de pronto temerosa

-Hay un tema que…puede ser muy pronto pero vale la pena tocar-digo seriamente

-¿De qué se trata?-pregunta confundida

-¿Cómo es…exactamente tu relación con Matt?-pregunta Yolei sospechosa

-¿A qué viene todo eso de pronto?-pregunta algo irritada-¿Qué tienen por decir?

-Mimí ¿crees que…que pase algo como…mmm….interesante?-le pregunto apenada por lo que se ruboriza completamente

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!-grita ella apenada-¡Es la primera cita! ¿Qué les pasa?

-Bueno tu dijiste que ocurrieron cosas interesantes-explica Yolei-así que…oye enserio mmm…¿no crees que él quiera llegar más…lejos?

-N-no eso no…-se queda callada de pronto-…¿qué pasa si…? ¿¡Creen que intente algo?!

-Dudo que Yamatto haga algo que no quieras pero-interviene Hikari-pero si la situación se da y se…dejan llevar un poco pues…tu ropa así no es lo único que debes…cuidar

-¿Esperan que use algo atrevido…de…debajo?-pregunta algo asustada

-No atrevido tal cual pero no tan simple tampoco-respondo yo-No estamos diciendo que…sucederán palabras mayores, pero a veces luego de un beso las cosas suben…un poco de tono, sin llegar a "eso" claro, solo decimos-le digo algo tímida

-Bien entonces cuidaré todos los aspectos posibles-responde abatida

-Dije que teníamos todo y…todo es todo-le digo divertida ante la mirada cómplice de las demás y frustración de nuestra amiga.

La mandamos a bañar y una vez que sale inicia el momento del arreglo, por lo que después de una ardua jornada con ella, le damos una última mirada sintiéndonos satisfechas de su aspecto.

-Luces radiante Mimí-habla entusiasmada Yolei

-De verdad gracias chicas-dice Mimí abrazándonos-no sé qué hacer para agradecerles

-Puedes contarnos todo lo que sucedió luego que termine la cita-responde divertida Kari causando nuestra risa general

-Es hora de que nos vayamos-le digo-seguro Matt está por venir y que estemos aquí será evidente-sin embargo mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del timbre, por lo que Yolei se asoma por la ventana

-¡Es él!-ante aquello miramos nuevamente a Mimí y tras un toque de perfume le hacemos señas de que baje, observando todas por la ventana a Matt, definitivamente sus atuendos iban a juego, fue una buena elección.

Como prevenimos en el peor de los casos que se nos acabara el tiempo tenía a mi disposición las llaves de la casa de Mimí, así que no habría problema luego de que se fuera, por lo que le pidió esperar un segundo, volvió a su cuarto por su bolso y se despidió de nosotras dejándonos su casa a disposición. Finalmente vimos como salía con él desapareciendo de nuestra vista….amiga…¡buena suerte!


	6. Pensamientos de un chico nervioso

**Capítulo 6. Pensamientos de un chico nervioso.**

MATT POV'S

Los nervios me estaban carcomiendo, como deseaba que dieran las 4 finalmente, el día simplemente se me había hecho eterno y aun no la veía siquiera. En cuanto vi que faltaba poco tiempo emprendí la marcha a su casa, ¿qué tal y me abre su papá la puerta? Tal vez no sea el hombre más intimidante del mundo pero sigue siendo su padre y quien sabe cómo se ponga cuando sepa que es una cita en lugar de una salida de amigos, o quizás ella no dijo nada para no aumentar la presión. Bueno espero las cosas marchen como deben ser, después de todo a los demás pareció importarles demasiado cómo iba a ir todo esto, tanto así que se enfrascaron en "ayudarme".

FLASH BACK

-¿En verdad la invitaste?-pregunta Tai asombrado, quien al despedir a Mimí de mi casa lo encontré boquiabierto por lo que luego de un par de minutos de exigir una explicación cedí

-Sí, ¿qué parte no te queda clara?-le pregunto molesto

-Me sorprendes-dice con una sonrisa de lado-creí que nunca te animarías

-Si bueno…espera ¿Qué?-le pregunto asombrado causando su risa

-Vamos soy yo-dice despreocupado-puede que sea distraído pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te gusta ella-ante sus palabras no puedo evitar ruborizarme por lo que evado su mirada burlona

-No me molestes-le digo irritado

-¿Y ya sabes a donde llevarla?-me pregunta intrigado haciendo que aterrice mis pies en el suelo nuevamente

-Bueno…-le respondo dubitativo

-Eso me suena a un no-dice cansino-torpe, no hagas las cosas porque sí, no con ella

-Le dije que sería una sorpresa-respondo-supongo que fue inconsciente

-Inconsciente te dejaré por hacer las cosas de esa manera torpe-me dice dándome un golpe en la cabeza a lo que lo miro molesto-vendré mañana para ayudarte, no quiero que lo arruines, al final es nuestra amiga

-Pareces una chica-le digo burlón

-Puede ser pero eres tan tonto que necesitaremos tropas-me dice a modo de burla-así que ve pensando a donde ir torpe…nos vemos-me dice saliendo de mi casa dejándome con un suspiro, necesitaba pensar demasiado.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Luego de eso a la mañana siguiente vinieron todos los muchachos y el primero en felicitarme fue mi hermano, todos parecían emocionados por el asunto así que estuvimos conversando un rato respecto a donde llevarla, las actividades por hacer, me preguntaron sobre que pensaba sobre ella y si iba enserio…que pregunta más estúpida, claro que iba enserio, no iba a invitarla solo porque sí teniendo dudas respecto a lo que sentía por ella.

Me gusta en todos los sentidos existentes, su forma de ser y su apariencia hacen un complemento ideal para mí que me deja cautivo a penas y logro visualizarla.

Una de las cosas que recalcaron mucho fue que tomase fotos del momento, para que ella sienta que verdaderamente me importa y que sobre todo tenga como recordar aquel momento especial con ella, evidentemente fue idea de mi hermano quien fue rápidamente secundando por Izzi y Joe.

Por otro lado…no fueron los únicos temas superficiales que tocamos, ya que…

FLAS BACK

-¿Piensas ir a otra base con ella?-pregunta de pronto Tai seriamente causando el silencio en la habitación y haciendo que todas las miradas se enfoquen en mí

-¿Hablas de…?-tanteo dubitativo

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿o esperas que te lo describa?-dice serio

-No-digo algo sonrojado-¿Por qué preguntas eso tarado?

-En realidad no es una mala pregunta-interviene Joe-bien, es la primera cita si pero…¿qué tan lejos piensas llegar con ella? ¿Crees que ella quiera que pase algo entre ustedes?

-Oigan es solo una cita ¿si?-les digo molesto y claramente avergonzado-no tengo intenciones de llegar a ningún otro lado con ella

-¿Entonces será solo primera bases?-pregunta Izzy intersado en el tema, ¡dios!

-Pues claro que sí-les respondo irritado-no haré nada que ella no quiera además…

-¿Y si ella quiere?-me pregunta burlón Tai-Piensalo así, tú mismo dijiste que de seguro las muchachas harían una reunión con ella y estoy seguro tocarán el tema, así que puede que ella tenga esa idea ahora mismo en la mente…¿seguro no llegarás más lejos?

Ante aquellas palabras solo atino a morder mi labio nerviosamente, en realidad es un tema que no había pasado por mi mente, puede que las cosas se pongan de vez en vez algo intensas entre nosotros pero…¿segunda base? Ni siquiera nos habíamos dado un beso y me hablan de llegar más lejos con ella. Si bien las cosas se pueden prestar para que algo más…intenso suceda no me atrevería a hacer algo que pudiera incomodarla, me importa demasiado como para arruinarlo. No digo que quizás…no me…gustaría ya que luego de lo que pasó ayer de tenerla tan cerca, sentirla tan mía toda ella no sale de mi mente pero…no debo enfocarme en aquello.

-¿Al menos piensas besarla?-pregunta TK sacándome de mis pensamientos-No digo que deba suceder llegar más lejos con ella pero ¿la besarás?

-Bueno…no…no…-respondo nervioso-Saben algo creo que fue mala idea que vinieran, me están poniendo más nervioso-digo molesto

-No es así-habla mi hermano-sé cómo eres, todos lo sabemos, te está costando mucho trabajo pensar todo eso porque se trata de ella….en verdad te gusta

-Eso es cierto-habla Izzy-sabemos que Mimí es importante para ti, sabes que no es ningún juego así que tienes miedo de hacer algún movimiento en falso y está bien, pero ten por seguro que…te sorprenderías mucho si supieras como ella te quiere, se le ve en su mirada.

-Además-interviene Joe-no creo que debas pensarlo tanto, si se da se dará, no hay necesidad de forzarse a nada, tanto ella como tú

-Relájate-dice Tai-solo disfruta

-Chicos…-digo asombrado por lo que cierro los ojos y sonrío-…gracias

FIN FASHBLACK

Esa es una realidad, si algo un poco más intenso llega a suceder será sumamente hermoso porque es con ella, en realidad no soy ningún Don Juan aunque muchos lo crean, el que tenga fans no significa que respete a las mujeres, puedo sonreír e incluso darles algún cumplido pero es simple amabilidad porque la que desde siempre me ha robado suspiros es ella.

Aquella que por mucho que estuviera lejos en cuanto llegó otra vez se volvió mi sol y mi luna, aquella constelación que no dejo de admirar por su belleza y su bondad, por la pureza que irradia, tan digna de su emblema. Y aquella por la que aquel primer beso, un tenue roce, me ha hecho desfallecer por mucho tiempo y que aunque no lo haya dicho abiertamente para ella todavía, me ha cautivado desde que la conozco y esa memoria es la que más atesoro. Y hoy estoy más seguro que nunca que si quiero que suceda algo con alguien, un beso, tomarle la mano, una caricia, o cualquier cosa…quiero que sea con ella.

…

Una vez llegado al frente de su casa suspiro un poco para calmar mis nervios, aprieto mis puños y armándome de valor finalmente toco su puerta, abriendo paso a la que es para mí, la muchacha más bella de todas.

-Hola princesa, ¿estás lista para hoy?-le pregunto con una sonrisa que enseguida me responde.


	7. Primera cita

**Capítulo 7. Primera cita**

Caminábamos tranquilamente rumbo a un destino desconocido para ella, y en el trayecto me era imposible quitarle la mirada de encima, lucia endemoniadamente sexy con esa ropa, una mezcla perfecta con su dulce personalidad, a simple vista parecía un ángel y un demonio, debía ser un crimen lucir tan hermosa y fascinante como ella. A plena luz del día sentía que el sol no era el causante de tan brillante día sino ella y su resplandor.

Notaba cada uno de los detalles que portaba en ese momento, un short corto color negro que la hacía lucir galante, y si bien dejaba poco a la imaginación sus piernas estilizadas eran cubiertas por unas medias que llegaban un poco debajo de sus muslos solo permitiendo visualizar una pequeña, diminuta parte de sus piernas cuya piel blanca me cautivaba, ante aquello no pude evitar sonrojarme y sentirme como un pervertido pero ¡vamos! Estaba hecha una diosa. Si miro un poco más arriba noto como su blusa de rayas blancas con negro entubando su esbelta cintura que era enmarcada por un chaleco negro de tela ligera al mismo color que su short, finalmente la veo de cuerpo completo con sus tenis haciendo juego y restándole sensualidad insinuadora a su atuendo, por otro lado traía una capa ligera de maquillaje y su cabello largo amarrado a un estilo un poco rockero pero elegante.

Me pregunto cuanto tiempo llevo observándola porque veo que sus labios en movimiento más no sé qué está diciendo por lo que salgo de mi ensoñación.

-¿Matt? - pregunta confundida - ¿Estas bien?

-Ah si jejeje-respondo nervioso-Lo siento estaba… En otro mundo jejeje

\- Te preguntaba a donde iremos tontito-dice ella divertida

-Como dije eso será una sorpresa princesa-le digo guiñando un ojo y sacando una tela de mi pantalón vendando sus ojos-iniciando desde ahora hermosa-ante aquello y quizás mi cercanía se sonrojo para mi satisfacción

-D-de acuerdo jijiji- ríe nerviosa

-Por cierto…-me acerco peligrosamente a ella dirigiéndome a su oído - te ves verdaderamente hermosa hoy princesa. Más de lo usual-note como muerde su labio emitiendo una sonrisa

-Gr-gracias jijiji-responde sonrojada-T-tú también luces muy bien jijiji

-Mmmmm dices eso más no puedes verme-digo con una sonrisa

-Bueno si pero ya te vi antes de taparme los ojos jijij-responde divertida

-Muy cierto-respondo sonriendo-de acuerdo princesa te voy a llevar de paseo

En ese instante emprendimos camino sin saber ella a donde dirigirnos, podía oír cómo es que los muchachos hablaban a su alrededor hasta que finalmente se callaron las voces, fue entonces que tomé su mano y finalmente después de unos segundos removí la venda de sus ojos.

-Hemos llegado al punto princesa-le digo al destapar sus ojos-Aquí inicia nuestra cita-disfruto su rostro sorprendido e iluminado cual niña pequeña

-Pero… ¿cómo? - me pregunta ella con una sonrisa hermosa

-Un mago no revela sus secretos-le digo guiñando un ojos-en general no es el punto central sino por allá - digo mientras señalo con el dedo un punto a la orilla del mar con una sombrilla haciendo sombra y un picnic en el punto

-No puedo creerlo Matt, el… el digimundo en verdad, tenía tiempo que no venía-dice al iniciar la caminata-se suponía ya no podíamos entrar

-Bueno en realidad Izzy me ayudó demasiado con esto-le digo rascando mi mejilla

-¿Izzy sabía que vendríamos? - pregunta sorprendida

-Y si….. Todos los muchachos jejeje-rio nerviosamente-lo siento fue culpa de Tai y mi hermano, le conté de esto y bueno… Se… Se emocionaron un tanto jejejeje

-Bueno… Creo que todo el mundo jejeje-responde ella con un ligero rubor en el rostro-las… Las chicas me ayudaron mucho hoy a arreglarme en… Todo jejeje

-Pues deberé agradecerles el favor porque luces divina-le digo con una sonrisa a lo que baja la mirada y tomamos asiento-espero disfrutes la comida, si bien no soy chef quiero sorprenderte con mis dotes culinarios

-Bueno luce un poco quemado pero creo que es comestible-responde sacando su lengua burlona

-Mmmmm toda una princesa caprichosa-le digo a juego a lo que hace un puchero adorable mientras prueba la comida-¿Qué opinas?

-Mmmmm como dije… Es comestible-dice seria a lo que me preocupa

-¿En verdad sabe mal? - le pregunto alarmado a lo que comienza a reír confundiéndome

-Claro que no, esta delicioso-dice con una sonrisa-me gusta molestarte

-Debería gustarte a secas y ya-digo en un ligero berrinche, más me quedo callado cayendo en cuenta de mis palabras y el rubor de ella por lo que intento componer la oración - di-digo me esforcé en prepararla es lo de menos ¿qué no?

-La comida… Si claro jejeje-dice nerviosa a lo que suspiro

De pronto nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo sin saber muy bien que decir, rayos debo tener cuidado con mis palabras de aquí en adelante, no lo voy a arruinar tan pronto.

-Matt… - habla ella captando mi atención-... La verdad no se bien si deba preguntar pero en verdad me llama la atención el saber… ¿por qué ahora?-sabiendo a lo que se refiere me acomodo frente a ella tomando su mano

-¿Te incomoda o te molesta? - le pregunto serio a lo que niega suavemente su cabeza-Mimi hay… Muchas cosas que quiero decirte hoy, cosas a dejar en claro pero a decir verdad preferiría que fuese más al rato, creo que todo tendrá más sentido al final del día-le respondo con una sonrisa-¿podrías esperar?

-Está bien-dice mirando al mar haciendo de pronto un puchero-oye sabiendo que vendríamos aquí habría traído mí traje de baño, eso es cruel

-Jajajaja bueno tu no sabías pero alguien más si jejeje-digo divertido-una de tus compinches resulta ser mi cómplice y no, no es Sora-digo sacando una bolsa de la cesta que estaba a mi lado

-Pero ninguna sabía a donde iríamos-me dice sorprendida

-Solo comenté que habría agua así que decidieron equiparte-puedes cambiarte, allí hay un baño, yo haré lo mismo

Tras recibir un asentimiento de su parte entro al baño portátil para cambiarme por el traje de baño, era más sencillo para mí de seguro ya que solo debía quitarme algunas prendas y no como ella que si bien la hacían ver atractiva era evidente que lleva encima más ropa que yo. Al salir observo el mar y de pronto unos pasos que se aproximan, por lo que me volteo a verla allí en su traje de baño, demonios Hikari fue la cómplice perfecta, luego que TK le comentara eso ella logró maravillas, un traje de baño blanco son holanes café y verde en ambas piezas, siendo la parte de abajo una falda corta, ambas piezas sujetas por frágiles listones cafés amarrados.

-Cuidado súper estrella, si sigues así se escurrirá tu baba-dice ella picando mi mejilla pícaramente a lo que la veo divertido

-Cuanta vanidad en un cuerpo tan pequeño-le digo burlón

-Hasta un ciego es capaz de distinguir como me miras-dice ella jugando con un mechón de su cabello-una foto te durará más tiempo-dice mientras me avienta un beso causando un gran rubor en mi al no saber que responder

Estuvimos jugando en el agua un buen rato, de allí salíamos para comer y conversar de trivialidades, nuestros gustos, vidas, posibles romances entre nuestros amigos y fue entonces que ella empezó a tararear la canción que habíamos compuesto para el concierto.

-Debo decir que fue una buena canción-le digo mientras terminaba de secar mi cabello una vez que nos habíamos cambiado

-Supongo fue un buen golpe de inspiración jijiji-dice ella con una sonrisa-aunque el crédito es mío porque a ti no se te pudo haber ocurrido nada sin mi ayuda jijiji

-De acuerdo señorita experta entonces dígame ¿qué otro éxito tiene? - le pregunto burlón mientras caminamos hacia el lugar destinado como final

-Mmmmm-responde pensativa y empieza a mover su cintura de lado a lado para mi diversión

 _Tus ojos fueron esa noche un destello de amor  
_

_Tu corazón marcaba el ritmo que mi vida prendió_

-Vamos súper estrella ¿o acaso ya perdiste el toque?-me dice divertida a lo que cruzo los brazos y muevo la cabeza imaginando una melodía

 _Tratabas de decirme algo y eso no sucedió  
_

_y lentas fueron esas horas esperando tu voz_

\- Llamarás, yo lo sé-canta ella

-Llamarás si no es ahora, mañana vendrás-le sigo yo

 _Porque si no es ahora, será mañana  
_

_Nos juntaremos en un camino  
_

_Si no es ahora, será mañana  
_

_Como la música en el oído  
_

_Llamarás,( llamarás), yo lo sé_

 _Me amarás,( llamarás) si no es ahora mañana vendrás_

Así continuamos cantando ese pequeño pedazo improvisado de canción cada uno diciendo una línea seguido del otro, tal como la primera vez para finalmente reírnos y observar que llegamos al lugar que tenía previsto.

-Princesa, bienvenida a tu castillo-le digo sonriendo mientras observa sorprendida el lugar, y pronto un rubor aparece en sus mejillas, imagino el motivo de ellas es aquél vago recuerdo de nosotros en el digimundo

Le cojo la mano para entrar al lugar mientras nota como el lugar está vacío y me observa confundida

-¿Qué pasó con los digimons?-me pregunta-ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera he visto a Palmón ni a ningún otro

-Les pedí que mantuviera la guardia alta-le digo sonriendo mientras estamos dentro- a decir verdad espera poder pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo, por lo mismo no quería tener la cita en la ciudad, espera tenerte para mí….al menos hoy-le digo con un tenue rubor y nerviosismo marcado

-La verdad es que me la he pasado increíble-dice ella con la mirada baja-por cierto, ¿te gustó la canción? Deberíamos escribirla antes que se nos olvide-me dice preocupada

Saco mi teléfono del bolsillo-digamos que aprendí algo de los muchachos, cuando hicimos el comentario lo encendí, creí que podría resultar una buena interpretación jejee-le digo divertido

-Eso es invadir la privacidad-me dice burlona a lo que encojo de hombros causando su risa, mientras observa el lugar y se sonroja nuevamente-ese es…

Al dirigir la mirada a donde ella la tenía no puedo evitar apenarme también, es el punto exacto donde casi…casi nos besamos, o más bien, donde sucedió ese pequeño rose de labios anteriormente en el digimundo.

FLAS BACK

Noté como Mimí apretaba su abanico nerviosa y ruborizada mirando al frente sin saber que decir, no pensé que nos pondrían en una encrucijada. Puede que sea verdad ya que en los cuentos que recuerdo siempre el príncipe y la princesa sellan su amor con un beso pero Mimí, ella no me gusta y yo a ella mucho menos, somos simplemente amigos que quedaron atrapados en este lugar de locos; no porque unos digimons digan que debemos besarnos vamos a…

-De acuerdo-dice ella con la mirada baja-Si eso quieren lo haremos-voltea a verme sonrojada pero decidida acercándose a mi cada vez más

-Mi-mimí espera, no podemos…esto…-digo alterado mientras ella coloca su mano en mis labios aumentando mi nerviosismo y rubor

-No dejaré de ser la princesa por algo como esto, además solo es un….-ella baja la mirada apenada apretando cada vez más su abanico-…beso

Siento mi cara arder y aprieto fuertemente mis puños suspirando pesadamente para calmar mis nervios-De acuerdo-ella levanta la mirada sorprendida-Esto no significa nada, solo es…-al observarla cierro los ojos molesto por la frustración que crece en mí sin comprender del todo bien-No es problema

Tras recibir un asentimiento por parte de ella tomo suavemente su enguantada mano y doy una mirada rápida a nuestros digimos que rojos de la vergüenza pero igual impacientes nos observan fijamente. Dirijo mi mirada a Mimí quien mantiene sus ojos cerrados, entonces me acerco poco a poco a ella, cerrando mis ojos al momento y muy lentamente nos acercamos, tanto es así que puedo percibir su respiración, por lo agitado intuyo que se encuentra igual de nerviosa que yo, trato de calmarme y finalmente….

-¡Flama Bebé!-se escucha una explosión por una de las paredes del castillo haciendo que nos separemos rápidamente asustados mientras los gekomons se alistan para el combate.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Tratando de tranquilizar mis nervios cierro mis manos fuertemente y suspiro un par de veces controlando mi respiración para mirarla fijamente, si tengo que decirle lo que siento es ahora mismo, no tendré mayor oportunidad

-Mimí…-pronuncio su nombre captando su atención-me preguntaste el porqué de la cita, y bueno…realmente espero que recuerdes la última vez que estuvimos en este lugar-tras recibir un asentimiento de su parte prosigo-Mimí eso fue…-tras calmar mis nervios la miro fijamente-en realidad no puedo decir que aquello fue insignificante, si bien lo que ocurrió gracias a los gekomons fue forzado en cierto modo es algo que no me arrepiento, incluso hasta lo agradezco

-Matt…-dice ella mirándome fijamente con un rubor pronunciado en su rostro

-Ese fue mi…bueno si lo catalogas como tal, fue mi primer beso y…aunque luego acordamos que no pasaría a mayores, que esperaríamos…la verdad es que no he podido sacarte de mis pensamientos desde entonces, quizás porque con ello me di cuenta que me importas más de lo que imaginaba, y hace mucho tiempo lo acepté, eres pura, tierna, inocente con un toque de picardía, eres bella, hermosa, delicada, eres simplemente maravillosa-ante cada palabra ella mordía más y más su labio apenada sin separar su mirada de la mía-…lo que quiero decir es….-lancé un último suspiro y cerré mis puños fuertemente-Mimí…princesa….me gustas.

 **Muchas gracias hasta el momento a todos los lectores n.n espero estén disfrutando la historia, nuevamente la canción corresponde al grupo Timbirich y su éxito de "si no es ahora"**

 **Para aquellos que solo conocen ésta historia, el flash bakc hace alusión al primer fic de ésta pareja "Jugando a ser princesa". Allí conocerán el inicio de todo.**

 **Sigan leyendo y espero les guste n.n Agradezco todos sus comentarios :3** **saludos!**

 *****GixKey*****


	8. Bailando al compás de la melodía

**Hola a todos, lamento haberme demorado en actualizar pero el golpe de inspiración no me había llegado todavía, espero sea de su agrado, y por el título podrán saber que interviene una canción nueva, sin embargo no es más que la melodía cuyo nombre es Corazón de niño, espero la disfruten. ¡Saludos a todos!**

 *****GixKey*****

 **Capítulo 8. Bailando al compás de la melodía**

Tum tum…tum tum

¿Es posible escuchar un corazón latir y sentir un vacío existencia a tu alrededor?

Tum tum… tum tum

Siento un hueco en mi estómago mayor al de aquella lucha contra el mal donde nuestras vidas corrían peligro, veo negro, observo penumbra, pero entre toda aquella obscuridad resplandece él…su yo de antes y su yo de ahora. Sus ojos azules profundos que revelan su enigmática y misteriosa personalidad, su distinguido porte, su melena despeinada con gracia mostrando ser un muchacho rebelde sin representar una amenaza.

Aquel individuo frente a mí portador del emblema que representa amistad, amistad que no siento por él…¿por qué mi emblema es la pureza? ¿la inocencia? En estos momentos no siento dentro de mí ninguno de aquellos sentimientos, han sido largos años los que me he sentido enamorada, noches incontables en las que soñé con él.

Deseo…esa sería la mejor palabra que me describe en este momento, no puedo decir que llego a la lujuría pero definitivamente no me siento nada inocente ahora. Tan solo quiero estar con él, quiero abrazarlo hasta que se me entuman los brazos, olfatearlo y aspirar su aroma varonil de tal manera que prevalezca grabado en mi memoria, quiero besarlo como un sinfín de veces he soñado y deleitarme con el que estoy segura es un delicioso sabor, quiero sentir sus caricias en mi piel, el roce de sus manos en mis brazos, en mi rostro. Quiero tocarlo y sentir mío, porque sé que muchas personas desearían que las palabras que acaban de salir de su boca fuese para ellas, pero no…me las dijo a mí, son para mí…él es mío.

-¿Mimí?-pregunta sacándome de mi abismo existencial

-¿Perdón?-respondo confundida mirando a mi alrededor

-¿Me…me escuchaste acaso?-pregunta temeroso a lo que torpemente asiento-Bueno…yo…yo quería decirte esto. No quería seguir…guardándolo por más tiempo

-Matt…-estaba feliz, emocionada pero no sabía que decir, me sentía muda en este momento

-No…no espero que me correspondas y espero no te sientas incómoda luego de esto pero…tenías…tenías que saberlo-respondes con un rubor en tu claro rostro evadiendo la mirada

Sin saber que responder, rodeados por el silencio y por un poco de la obscuridad que daba paso al digimundo me sonríes tiernamente como tanto me gusta.

-Creo que es hora de irnos princesa-dices cogiendo mi mano

-¡No!-respondo extrañándote-Quiero decir…quedémonos un poco más, ¿si?-sin mediar palabras asientes mientras caminamos por los alrededores del castillo, contemplándolo, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

No me pediste ser tu novia, no me pediste una respuesta, entonces ¿Qué debería decir?

Caminamos observando pequeños detalles del lugar, sonriendo el uno al otro, y sentándonos finalmente para descansar después de un rato en uno de los cuartos del castillo.

-No recuerdo estuviera tan grande-respondo cansada

-Puede que nos hagamos viejos con la edad jejeje-hablas divertido a lo que te saco la lengua

-Ni que fuésemos tan viejos Matt-respondo divertida

-Mmmm eso dices pero…-se acerca a mí tomando mi rostro por lo que me envuelven los nervios-veo que tienes ya unas cuantas arrugas y bolsas en los ojos eh-dices divertido

-¡Uy tonto!-respondo molesta empujándote mientras te cubres con las manos riendo-Aun así te gusto…-susurro emberrinchada

-No podrías gustarme menos-dices con una sonrisa que me hace sonrojar evadiendo tu mirada

-¿Te parezco fea? ¿o vieja?-pregunto alarmada tocando mi rostro causando tu risa

-Mimí…-dices tú mirándome-así tuvieras 80 años y estuvieras hecha una pequeña pasita, serías hermosa ante mis ojos-dices seguro ruborizándome-serías la pasita más linda de todas jejeje

-Torpe-susurro con un leve rubor mirando el suelo

-Soy el torpe con mayor suerte por tener ante mis ojos a una princesa tan bella-dices sonriendo

-Sabes…desde hace mucho me dices así-digo mirándolo a los ojos fijamente a lo que me observas extrañado-Princesa…no se te quitó ese hábito. A decir verdad primero pensé que lo hacías para burlarte pero…pero le tomé gusto jejeje

-Y solo yo puedo decirte así-dices sonriendo sentándote a mi lado en la cama del cuarto

-Sí, solo tú…siempre serás tú-susurro mientras colocas tu mano sobre la mía captando mi atención

-Me gustas-vuelves a decir a lo que me sonrojo nuevamente y me levanto exaltada

-¿Por por qué dices eso así de repente? No lo digas tan a la ligera, me avergüenzas-respondo colorada causando tu risa

-Lo siento, pero estoy feliz-dices sonriendo ampliamente-En verdad quería decírtelo, además…¿quién dice que me lo tomo a la ligera?-no pude evitar sentir como el color inundaba mi rostro

Me sentía nerviosa, ansiosa, y tas morder mi labio suspiré permitiendo así calmar un poco mis nervios para volver a mirarte.

-Matt yo…-sin darme cuenta te paras delante de mí cubriendo mi boca con tu mano ante la cercanía, fue allí donde noté la diferencia en altura, tenía que levantar mi cabeza para contemplarte, tu mirada dura anteriormente ahora me veía con ternura.

-Quiero hacer algo, vamos-dices cogiendo mi mano volviendo al salón principal de coronación y colocando una pequeña grabadora que yacía escondida en un rincón

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-pregunto asombrada

-Te dije que lo planeé muy bien mi querida princesa-respondes guiñándome el ojo y acercándote a mí mientras la música sonaba-¿me concede esta pieza princesa?-preguntas con una sonrisa inclinándote levemente mientras extiendes tu mano que gustosa acepto para iniciar a danzar juntos aquella bella melodía.

Un paso, otro más…una vuelta…mi mano en tus hombros mientras las tuyas sobre mi cintura…al ritmo de aquel divino compás…una melodía en piano…una pieza encantadora que adorna muchos vals hoy se transforma en el mío…o mejor dicho…el nuestro.

…

Al concluir la melodía nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, inmersos en la figura que tenemos en frente, contemplando nuestra mirada, nuestros rostros, tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo de cumplir aquello con lo que soñé.

-Mimí…-susurras acentuando el abrazo que tienes de tu mano en mi cintura mientras entrelazo mis dedos detrás de tu cuello apegándonos un poco más de ser posible.

-Matt tú…-digo mientras te acercas más a mí, mirándonos en el proceso, hasta el punto de sentir nuestras respiraciones y al sentirte tan cerca cierro los ojos perdiéndome en el momento para susurrar casi sobre tus labios-…me gustas-

Acortando la distancia las palabras dejan de existir, todo se vuelve mudo, el silencio es absoluto, pero siento que no me importa, porque ya fueron muchas las veces que me frustró esperar, y ahora finalmente puedo sentir la dicho de tenerte a mi lado.

Tus labios suaves, que poco a poco me invitan a un nuevo nivel de beso, pasando de ser de uno casto e inocente a darnos una caricia más suave y atrevida entre ellos, abriendo poco a poco nuestros labios sintiendo como encajaban perfectamente en ese más atrevido pero aun dulce beso. Un beso necesitado, algo deseado…algo antes contenido.

Al concluir poco a poco nos alejamos con la respiración un poco agitada mirándonos a los ojos con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en el rostro. Siento como acaricias mi mejilla con una de tus manos sin soltar mi cintura, como si necesitases saber que esto era real, que no era una alucinación o que yo no me iba a ir. No lo sé pero me sentía a gusto contigo cerca.

-Te quiero…-dijiste así, tan repentino, pero me derretiste toda, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho derribando toda barrera de incomodidad o hielo que pudiera existir me abalanzo aún más a ti derribándote también a tu persona en el acto.

-¡Te quiero!-grite feliz provocando tu sonrisa-¡Matt te quiero!-repetí una vez más con necesidad y lo besé nuevamente con mayor intensidad y el aturdido pero sin duda correspondió en el acto.

Más escuchamos unos cuantos pasos que produjeron nos separáramos para vislumbrar a nuestros amigos y otros cuantos digimons mirarnos sonrojados y asombrados

-¿Pal…món?-pregunto asombrada ya que había olvidado por completo que ellos resguardaban el lugar de cualquier cosa que pudiese generar un contratiempo-¿Gabumón? ¿Gekomons?

-Mimí…¿qué están haciendo?-pregunta mi amiga apenada a lo que volteo a ver a Matt que tenía el rostro sonrojado al estar aún debajo de mí y dándome cuenta de lo mal que se veía la situación haciéndome hacia atrás de golpe en el acto

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunta gabumón confundido sin yo poderle hacerle frente mientras Matt estaba cual rojo vivo

-N-no es nada jejeje…está todo bien-responde el rubio-Amm, creo que es hora de irnos, chicos emm…muchas gracias, de verdad les agradezco-responde tímidamente mientras asiento rápidamente con la cabeza

-¿Entonces todo está bien?-pregunta-¿Salió bien su cita?

-S-si…gracias muchachos-responde con una sonrisa tomando mi mano a lo que lo veo sonrojado.

Tras despedirnos sin muchas explicaciones volvemos a nuestro mundo cogidos de la mano.

-Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa-dice a lo que asiento nuevamente, y tras llegar allí me toma una vez más la mano antes de pasar-Espera…

Volteo a verlo con el rostro sonrojado y la mirada baja-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto preocupada

-Quizás...bueno con la conmoción de los demás olvidé algo o mejor dicho lo dejé de lado-hablas apenado

-Te escucho-digo sonriéndole dulcemente a lo que levanta su mirada sonrojado

-Mimí tú…-veo que cierra y abre sus manos nerviosamente por lo que lo observo detenidamente-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-no puedo evitar sonreír por aquello, por lo que sin esperar más me acerco a ti depositando un corto beso

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta?-te digo con un guiño divertida más me detienes firmemente mientras te observo confundida

-Puede que sí o puede que no-respondes confiado-pero a decir verdad espero una respuesta verbal, más no me quejo por lo otro-dices con una sonrisa juguetona que produce mi risa

-Insufribles jejeje-respondo divertida posando mis manos en tu camiseta halandote por el cuello hacia mí y susurrando sobre tus labios-Sí quiero-deposito un nuevo beso en tus labios que intensificas de inmediato y al separarnos nos observamos con una sonrisa-Te veré mañana rubio

-Hasta mañana MI princesa-dices guiñándome el ojo causándome un ligero rubor y risita mientras te observo hasta perderte de vista.

"Mi novio…Yamatto Ishida es mi novio y…mi príncipe"


	9. Eres como mi estrella

**Capítulo 9. Eres como mi estrella**

La música sonando, el estruendo a todo lo que daba, una pequeña pero enigmática melodía sonaba antes de lo que sería el inicio del concierto, mientras todo el mundo corría como loco de un lugar a otro preparando el escenario mientras me vestía dentro de mi camerino y esperaba a mi novia salir del suyo. Todavía manteníamos en secreto nuestro noviazgo, tras charlar un poco decidimos que daríamos la noticia luego del concierto para sorprender a los muchachos con buena nueva, sin embargo estar escondiéndonos un todo el tiempo para darnos uno que otro casual beso o para abrazarla sin ganas alguna de soltar resultaba un verdadero martirio.

No me considero un casanova pero si he llegado a tener citas, por otra parte nadie me sugirió sentir la necesidad de tenerla acurrucada entre mis brazos, pero con ella todo siempre fue diferente, nunca supuse que alguien tan ocurrente y distinta a mí fuese la que me complementase perfectamente, y con mucha vergüenza debo admitir que no creí ser tan empalagoso como pareja.

Simplemente los cumplidos a su persona fluían naturalmente, dedicándole algún dulce piropo que la hacía sonrojar para terminar riendo juntos por su timidez, aunque ella no se quedaba para nada atrás, puesto que disfrutaba de hacerme comentarios ocurrentes, es más, recuerdo perfectamente las primeras palabras que me dijo luego de mirarnos fijamente un instante.

FLASH BACK

-Creo que es hora de volver Matt-dice la chica que me roba sonrisas-los muchachos nos están esperando

-No tengo ganas-expreso sujetándola con más fuerza-¿Y si decimos que nos perdimos?-pregunto juguetonamente

-Matt…es la casa de Tai-respondes divertida-no me parece la excusa más viable, vamos

-Está bien pero deberás pagar la cuota señorita-le respondo sentándome en el césped del puente por el cual nos encontramos

-Si quieres-hablas pícaramente sentándote sobre mi regazo de forma coqueta produciendo un revoloteo no solo en mi estómago sino también en mi corazón por la posición y un inmenso rubor en mi rostro mientras te agachas para besar mis labios suavemente, incrementando el nivel del beso hasta separarnos un poco agitados-Servido

-Te gusta molestar ¿cierto?-pregunto azorado una vez ella levantada

-Un poco-respondes riendo-por cierto…-se acerca a mi oído haciendo que cierre los ojos algo abochornado-…besas muy rico jijij-tras eso abro los ojos sorprendido sintiendo aumentar la temperatura de mi cuerpo y oyendo su risa

-¡Oh ven aquí!-hablo levantando mientras salgo persiguiéndola

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Otra vez en tu nube ¿eh?-pregunta Mimí entrando al probador captando mi atención-y por cosas así no puedes tener la capacidad de disimulo

-Lo dice la señorita que con un roce de manos ya se enciende cual volcán-respondo burlón produciendo su risa-¿Estás lista para esto?

-Absolutamente, y sé que será una maravilla-respondes confiada girando divertida mientras te acercas a mí y depositas un beso en mis labios-Andando súper estrella

Con aquellas palabras no hago más que sonreír siguiendo tu andar…no podría estar más contento.

…

Las luces principales se apagan, los reflectores no nos iluminan sino una luz de colores invade el escenario, si bien queríamos que fuese al aire libre pensando en cómo los instrumentos podrían Salir dañados en caso de una nevisca optamos por hacer el evento en un lugar cerrado. Y así da comienzo esto…

La música da inicio con aquella intensidad con la que canté contigo la primera vez…recordando como un simple reto nos mueve a los dos con las ganas de no rendición.

 _Esta súbita confusión está loca costilla  
_

_Ósea velándome del corazón_

Se escucha tu melodiosa voz asombrando al público mientras la luces te iluminan, ya que a excepción de nuestros amigos mantuvimos oculto al público el hecho de tener invitados especiales al concierto.

 _Estas ganas de no se que  
_

_Que me atacan de pronto y pierdo la razón  
_

_Mirándote_

No puedo evitar sonreír al verte allí, tan magnifica cantando, siempre has tenido una esplendorosa voz, pero no había sentido tu imagen tan fija en mi mente como hasta ahora.

 _Lo cierto que siempre contigo me pasa igual  
_

_De tu pensamiento al mío dan descargas de electricidad_

 _-¡Yo no se si es amor!-_ comenzamos a cantar a la par

 _Pero yo creo que si_

 _Se detiene el reloj-continua ella_

 _Cuando tu estas junto a mí_

 _Esa revolución que ya no se controlar_

- _Yo no se si es amor y lo voy averiguar de una vez-_ sigue ella dirigiéndome una mirada emocionada

 _Te quiero….te quiero  
_

_Yo creo…que si es amor  
_

_Parece….a veces  
_

_Parece….que si es amor_

Y así continuamos cantando dedicándonos sonrisas mutuas y miradas cómplices ante la alegría del público hasta finalizar la canción tan cerca el uno del otro mientras el público nos miraba y gritaba entusiasmados. Todo estaba normal, hasta que de pronto el barullo comenzó con la gente gritando "beso…beso", por aquello nos separamos algo atontados ya que…sabíamos que nuestros amigos estaban presentes y si bien somos cariñosos, ninguno ha demostrado demasiadas efectuaciones delante de personas. No puedo evitar notar la mueca de inseguridad en su rostro y tras echar una mirada alrededor y ver incluidos a nuestros amigos en la bulla dirijo mi vista hacia el suelo indeciso.

El sonido de la guitarra de mis amigos anunciando un posible gran evento ante la espera y quietud de nosotros me inquieta por lo que les dedico mala cara, y de nuevo observo de reojo a Mimí cuyas mejillas estaban sonrosadas, tan linda, tan dulce, es atrevida pero al mismo tiempo temerosa, y todas y cada una de esas facetas suyas me enamoraron.

Sin pensármelo más cojo sus manos acercándola más a mí y coloco una de éstas en su mentón levantándolo produciendo el choque de nuestras miradas y tras dedicarle una sonrisa y darle una suave caricia sobre los labios poso los míos sobre los de ésta aumentando el bullicio victorioso de la gente, y al separarnos ella muerde inconsciente su labio mientras le guiño el ojo sonriendo. Por lo que sin dudarlo me acerco al micrófono.

-Damas y caballeros, les presento a nuestra invitada de honor, la mejor cantante que he escuchado en mucho tiempo: Mimí Tachikawa-ante eso muchos aplauden y ella sonríe al público-quien tengo el gusto de dar a conocer como mi novia.

Ante aquello ella me mira sorprendida mientras le dedico una sonrisa con un ligero rubor en los ojos y el público aplaude mientras ella me abraza por el cuello robándome otro beso y tomándola con una mano por la cintura.

Luego de aquello damos seguimiento al concierto con la emoción encima, cantando diversas mezclas que no solo ya teníamos sino unas más donde ella pueda intervenir haciendo valer la pena su presencia esta noche especial.

Pero como bien prometí con mi hermano, hubo un instante en el que incluso ella se sorprendió de cómo tras haberlo anunciado él hace aparición en el escenario para cantar aquella canción significativa, robando para lamentos de Kari suspiros de muchas chicas. Una vez terminada la canción se despide volviendo a lado de su mejor amiga castaña abrazándola para mi sorpresa por la espalda y depositando un beso en su mejilla de forma traviesa…quizás más tarde me entere de alguna otra noticia.

Pero por ahora disfrutaré del momento a lado de mi pequeña gran estrella, aquella que peculiarmente es tan artista como me siento yo mismo, esa rubia insufrible que aparte de sacarme canas verdes me saca sonrisas interminables.

-Bueno, es momento de la canción final, esperamos hayan disfrutado de hasta ahora el concierto, así que ustedes "Butter-fly".

 _Solamente quiero amarte  
_

_y todo mi calor brindarte  
_

_te hare olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal  
_

_hay que dar el sentiemiento y cada momento vivirlo  
_

_te hare olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal  
_

_con el amor se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor  
_

_con el amor los sueños  
_

_que tengas se van a cumplir  
_

_si tu lo deseas puedes volar  
_

_solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir  
_

_puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo  
_

_si tu lo deseas puedes volar si tu quieres  
_

_el cielo alcanzar  
_

_y las estrellas tocar_

 _¡oh mi amor!_

Culminando con el sonido de la guitarra el público hace una ovasión de pie mientras nosotros agradecemos su entusiasmo.

-Muchisimas gracias, disfruten el resto de su noche-hablo por el micrófono

-Y felices fiestas a todos-expresa Mimí con graca guiñándome el ojo mientras coge mi mano con dulzura.

En definitiva, aún en la obscuridad de la noche como la de hoy, puedo notar y saber que tu resplandor brillará donde quiera, no por nada eres como mi estrella.

 **Aquí termina esta linda historia, espero les haya gustado, quizás es un poco corta pero está hecha con cariño :3 Gracias a todos por estar siguiendo y leyendo, lamento la última demora pero los golpes de inspiración por ratos se cortan. Pronto escribiré más de ésta dulce pareja.**

 **Gracias:3**

 *****GixKey*****


	10. Días antes del concierto (bono)

**Hola a todos, bueno sentí que quizás corté un tanto la historia así que dejaré esto por aquí como un bono jijijij a petición especial de** **Yhessica Ishikawa** **quien ha seguido la historia desde su origen en "Jugando a ser princesa". Espero les guste:3 n.n Saludos a todos**

 **Días antes del concierto…**

El grupo se encontraba reunido en el parque central, dispuestos a disfrutar las primeras nevadas que el invierno llevaba consigo a la ciudad. Habían acordado reunirse en el lugar establecido por lo que una pareja se mantenía en encrucijada enviándose textos antes de verse.

 _¿Quieres que nos veamos antes de reunirnos con el resto?_

Matt

…

 _No creo que sea buena idea, aunque a decir verdad lo deseo, si nos ven llegar juntos lo creerán raro ya que hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente._

Mimí

…

 _Esto de dejar todo como una sorpresa para después del concierto me está comenzando a fastidiar._

…

 _Fue tú idea, no me puedes reprochar nada a mí._

…

 _No es reproche es arrepentimiento…es que no quiero contener las ganas de abrazarte y robarte besos._

…

 _¡No me avergüences por mensaje! Suenas igual de cursi que TK con Kari_

…

 _Ha sido mucho tiempo reprimido, déjame disfrutarlo. Pero bueno, entonces te veré allá, te quiero princesa._

…

 _Nos vemos allá mi príncipe. Te quiero._

Con aquellas dulces palabras la pareja cesa su comunicación y emite cada uno un suspiro sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Pasadas las horas el grupo hace su respectiva aparición en el lugar vistiendo sus abrigadoras prendas de invierno y saludándose animadamente.

-Bueno creo que podemos empezar a planear nuestro picnic ahora-habla Tai

-¿Cómo un picnic de invierno?-cuestiona Joe confundido

-No dejaremos desperdiciar la comida, tomemos asiento cerca de la fuente y tendamos los cobertores sobre la lona para que no se mojen.

Tras recibir un asentimiento por sus amigos, sacan la comida acumulada dejando a su degustación panecillos, café y chocolate caliente, galletas, malvaviscos y otros platillos prácticos y comunes de un picnic adaptados al frío del ambiente.

-Se ve bastante bien-expresa el menor de los rubios recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su mejor amiga castaña-Entonces…¡hora de comer!

La charla no se hizo esperar, recordando buenos momentos, fotografiándose los unos a los otros y gastando alguna que otra broma entre los mismos. Una tarde digna de un grupo de mejores amigos por años, siempre juntos, un festejo casi tan bueno como el primero de agosto. Sin embargo unos ojos cómplices cruzaban miradas e intercambiaban sonrisas de vez en vez.

-Muy bien, hora de jugar-expresa la pelirroja del grupo-¿Qué les parece "mandatos obscuros"?

-Ammm…¿cuál es ese Sora?-pregunta Izzy un tanto confundido

-La nueva versión de "Verdad o reto" por supuesto-expresa divertida-Vamos suena mejor el nombre jejeje…en fin, las reglas son simples, todos vamos a escribir en un papel una pregunta y un desafío, los colocamos en ésta cajita y elegirán por turnos un papel cumpliendo o respondiendo lo que se dictamine en éste.

-Suena divertido-interviene Mimí-vamos a jugar y nada de niñerías por favor

Dicho aquello el grupo escribe y verte sus anotaciones en la pequeña caja negra que posee la pelirroja dictaminando que quien deberá comenzar es el mayor de los presentes quien pese a su queja tuvo que seleccionar un papel

" _Reto: Coloca un poco de nieve dentro de tu ropa interior"_

-¡¿Quién escribió esto?!-exclama molesto y avergonzado causando la risa del resto y tras un bufido acepta el desafío

Así pasaron algunos, tras llegar al turno del rubio mayor quien con un poco de desconfianza elige un papelito de lo que piensa es la caja de la perdición, ya que al ser escritos anónimos nadie ha escatimado en el nivel de los mismos.

" _Verdad: Si tuvieses la oportunidad de llegar a segunda base con alguno de los presentes ¿Quién sería?"_

-¡¿Eh?!-exclama cubriendo su rostro de un intenso color rojo dejando caer el papel al suelo mientras su mejor amigo lo sostiene y lee en voz alta mirándolo pícaramente, mientras sin darse cuenta su novia muerde su mejilla internamente.

-Entonces…-fastidia su mejor amigo en un tono insinuante

-Aaaa….eemmmm….-tonteaba sin decir nada sintiendo su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo arder mientras le dedicaba de reojo miradas a su novia-Están dementes con esto ¿saben?-expresa molesto el rubio

-Solo responde Matt-contraataca el castaño nuevamente

-Mmmm….-aprieta sus puños fuertemente bajando la mirada-M-m-mi-mimí-susurra lo suficientemente audible para generar un alarido de emoción en todos y el calentamiento del rostro absoluto de la mencionada cubriéndose así la frente en el proceso por frustración.-¡Ya! ¡Siguiente!

Con la intención de dejar el sufrimiento del rubio, los menores conceden el deseo y realizan la elección de papeles, y así tan rápido como empezó el juego termina. Y antes de presenciar una segunda ronda los muchachos deciden dar una vuelta alrededor por más bocadillos y otros más para observar el entorno separando el pequeño grupo en tríos y parejas, mientras que el rubio y su novia deciden voluntariamente permanecer en el lugar, más el silencio reina en su presencia.

-Ha sido un día muy…divertido ¿no te parece?-irrumpe el silencio la muchacha

-S-si…claro es…interesante…-expresa el chico negándole la mirada para suspirar frustrado-escucha Mimí sobre aquello…

-No me molesta-dice ella sonrosada mirando el cielo con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo?-pregunta él asombrado mientras ella voltea a verlo con timidez

-Digo que…no me molesta-repite una vez más-supongo que lo dijiste por la situación y realmente no sé si así lo creas pero…me…me hubiese molestado quizás que dijeras el nombre de otra

El muchacho no podía dejarla de ver con asombro, imaginando que la chica se sentiría indignada por aquello, más le pareció casi un cumplido, por lo que sin pensarlo ni desearlo una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios.

-Digo, no tengo que tomármelo enserio porque…-habla nuevamente ella siendo interrumpida por él

-Hazlo-responde con una sonrisa-Hazlo, tómatelo muy enserio…porque es verdad-ante sus palabras los ojos de la muchacha se ensanchan sorprendidos ruborizándose mientras el se aproxima más colocando una mano sobre su mejilla-puede que sea muy pronto pero…en verdad me resultas atractiva, todo en ti

-Matt yo…-responde dubitativa con el corazón latiendo fuertemente

-Me conquistaste con tu personalidad, eso ha sido tu atrayente más fuerte para mí pero…-responde él-…pero no negaré que estás hermosa, cada milímetro de tu cuerpo me fascina, es una deleite a mi visión y…-decía sintiéndose dichoso de tener a su chica tan cerca cubierta por el rojo puro de su inocencia-también me gusta

Al levantar su vista se aleja un poco de ella quien se encontraba muda por las palabras de su novio, mientras su cuñado se aproxima junto a su amiga quienes los observan extrañados.

-Mimí…¿estás bien?-pregunta el rubio menor a lo que ella asiente torpemente para su extrañez-De acuerdo…¿y a ti que te pasó?-habla dirigiéndose a su hermano quien tenía el rostro volteado y un potente rubor marcado en él.

-¿Matt?-expresa la castaña intentando acercarse mientras el mayor se levanta bruscamente cubriéndose el rostro

-Estoy bien, iré…iré a refrescarme un poco, tanto chocolate me dio calor-habla rápidamente impidiendo oponer resistencia mientras emprende camino dejando a los menores confundidos.

-¿Qué sucedió Mimí?-pregunta el rubio menor confundido mientras la chica estaba ida en sus pensamientos con sus manos en ambas mejillas

-N-n-nada yo…yo también me voy, eee…quiero platicar con Sora, ya vengo-dice levantándose tan rápido que casi corría dejando solo a los menores del grupo

-¿Qué les pasó?-pregunta confundida la castaña

-No lo sé, pero presiento que no es tan malo-dice divertido su amigo tomando la mano de la chica quien lo observa con una sonrisa mientras lo abraza siendo correspondida de inmediato

Ambos mirando las distintas direcciones en las que se fueron la anterior pareja, ese día había sido muy lindo, era casi navidad y se podía sentir que sería perfecta.


	11. Soy como tu estrella

**Soy como tu estrella.**

 _Cada vez que te veo llegar_ _  
_

 _es más difícil de controlar esta angustia_ _  
_

 _(Ha ha ha) que me rompe (¡Oh oh!)_

Se escuchaba el cantar de una voz melodiosa al ritmo que aseaba la cocina haciendo de forma amena su actividad y meneándose al ritmo de la melodía que entonaba mientras un rubio recargado de la entrada la observa de espalda divertido acercándose de inmediato para rodearla con sus brazos.

-¿Ahora qué cantas princesa?-susurra al oído de la chica que se detiene abruptamente cerrando los ojos dejándose consentir, para seguido darse vuelta con una sonrisa

 _Noches pasan y sigo igual_ _  
_

 _Ya no aguanto más escuchar a mi mente que se estira_

Empieza a entonar una vez más para diversión del muchacho, soltándose de inmediato del agarre del mismo retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos mientras coge un cucharón con la mano.

 _Me estoy volviendo loca, loca por ti_ _  
_

 _Si no me vas a querer, ya no me hagas sufrir_

Acompañado el ambiente por la risa del rubio, la chica hacía ademanes señalándolo mientras sujetaba el cucharón a modo de micrófono

 _Me estoy volviendo loca, loca por ti_ _  
_

 _Ya no me hagas pensar que algún día cambiarás_ _  
_

 _Ya no te burles de mi porque me estoy volviendo loca_

Finalmente culmina su actuación con un giro sobre sí misma acercándose a su enamorado para depositar un suave beso en sus labios que es perfectamente recibido por el contrario.

-Estás loca-comenta el chico entre risas sosteniéndola de la cintura nuevamente para su diversión-estás inspirada, ¿a qué se debe?

-¿No escuchaste la canción? Te lo acabo de decir, me vuelves loca rubio-contesta con simpleza-aunque de buena manera claro está, pero eso le da más dramatismo y sabes bien que es mi especialidad

-Tienes grandes problemas señorita-expresa divertido causando la risa de ella mientras la levanta para girar juntos-ya que por lo visto ya terminaste, ¿qué te parece si damos una vuelta?

-O bien podríamos acurrucarnos en el sillón cubriéndonos con una suave manta mientras esperamos que las horas pasen lentamente-responde la muchacha con coquetería

-Me encanta la idea-igual el tono el joven-pero no te pienso soltar así que estate a las consecuencias de tus propias palabras

-¿Quién imaginaría que el agrio y fabuloso Yamatto Ishida sería tan cursi y meloso como pareja?-cuestiona burlona la joven para irritación del contrario quien la lleva consigo cargada cual costal de papas al sofá anteriormente mencionado.

-Lo dices como si no te gustase que lo fuera-expresa para su defensa-además sé que si no fuera cariñoso contigo seria lo primero que reclamarías y prefiero evitar tu drama exagerado

No lo vio venir, por lo que una almohada fue lo que recibió como respuesta a ello a modo de golpe por parte de su novia que mantenía un puchero adorable a la vista de su pareja. La idea de consentirla le era imposible de quitar de la mente, en especial aprovechando que se hallaban solos en la casa del joven puesto que su padre estaba trabajando y habían decidido almorzar juntos algo casero que ella estaba dispuesta a preparar con tal de demostrar que sus cualidades culinarias eran tan buenas o mejores que las de él. Sin embargo, la castaña había llegado tan temprano que lo encontró aun en ropas de dormir y tras comer de esa forma porque ella no estuvo dispuesta a dejar enfriar la comida mientras él se cambiaba, tuvo que aguardar para irse a cambiar de ropa a su habitación mientras ella acomodaba los trastes.

-No me molesta pero tanto decías de TK y resulta que él es menos meloso que tú-contraataca divertida la castaña-y lo sé porque Kari me cuenta así que hago las comparaciones

-No necesito saber cuan meloso es o no mi hermano Mimí-habla a la par que rueda los ojos-además si él no lo es tanto, cosa que dudo, es porque es demasiado penoso hacia ella, ambos sabemos que le encanta desde siempre…aunque en realidad no es tan santo cómo crees-anexa con una sonrisa de medio lado-el otro día que vino de visita lo escuché en una video llamada y fue algo tan traumante

-¿Cómo sabes que era video llamada?-cuestiona dudosa

-Puso seguro a la puerta y eso nunca lo hace aunque esté al teléfono-responde con simpleza-además el giro de la conversación iba enfocado a su vestimenta del momento, no quiero imaginar que esos dos avancen muy rápido. Tan solo se escuchaban de momentos sus balbuceos extraños, así que no quise indagar

-Wow-contesta expandiendo sus orbes-no lo vi venir, tiene sus momentos de valentía….¡no, no! No lo quiero imaginar, ellos son demasiado tiernos como para eso-expresa cerrando los ojos con fuerza-¡Tu pervertido que dice cosas que no son!

-¿Yo? Yo no hice nada-responde el joven indignado-y eres la menos indicada para ello, jamás he intentado nada

-Eso no importa, dices cosas extrañas así que lo eres, lalalalalalalalaa-ante cualquier intento de conversación del joven la muchacha cubre sus oídos por lo que el forcejeando con su novia la recuesta finalmente en el sofá sujetando sus muñecas colorando a la chica-¿Matt?

-¿Enserio quieres ver mi lado pervertido?-habla el rubio de forma seria mientras pareciera comerse con la mirada a la castaña que no respondía absolutamente ningún sonido dejando un abismo entre ambos para luego el chico sonreír de lado-eso pensé, no digas incoherencias-y tan pronto la tomó la dejó ir riendo con ganas

-¡Tarado! Con eso no se juega-expresa ella irritada con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Tu comenzaste reina del drama, no te puedes quejar-contesta el con sorna-además no pareces tan tímida como para reaccionar de esa forma

-Eres un idiota Ishida-brama molesta mientras se retira prontamente al cuarto de baño en el segundo piso generando que el rubio se alarmara y suspirara cansado

-Tal vez si me pasé un poco…-dice al aire pasando su mano por sus cabellos rubios frustrado encaminándose al segundo piso tras su novia-¿Mimí?-con gran cautela nota la falta de seguro en la puerta por lo que la abre poco a poco observando a su novia mojarse el rostro colorado a la par de una rabieta-¿puedo pasar?-a falta de una respuesta abre por completo la obstrucción-Mimí vamos, no te enojes, solo estaba jugando, aunque creo me pasé, lo siento

La chica solo osaba verlo con malos ojos mientras se abría paso por sobre el muchacho quien ágilmente la tomó de la muñeca para detenerla

-Ya me voy, déjame-expresa ella irritada

-Mimí lo siento, no quería…no quería hacerte enfadar-explica el chico abrumado

-No me importa, anda a hacerle cosas raras a puro juego a otra, a mí no me molestes-externa soltando su agarra dispuesta a marchar

-Mimí por favor-indica sujetándola nuevamente-no entiendo, siempre bromeamos el uno con el otro, ¿por qué te molestas con ello? Ni siquiera hice algo inapropiado como para decir que exageré

-Tú no lo entiendes, con eso ni poco ni mucho, ni nada se juega Yamatto-externa la susodicha molesta

-Comprendo, no volverá a suceder, ¿me perdonas?-pide una vez más el chico dejándola libre-lo prometo

La chica tras meditarlo un poco más asiente para ser abrazada por un sonriente rubio impidiéndole así ver la sonrisa de medio lado que nació en los labios de la castaña.

-¿Entonces, qué quieres hacer ahora?-pregunta una vez más el rubio mientras deposita un casto beso en la mano de su novia-oye, estás helada, tuviste que habérmelo dicho, ven, vamos a mi cuarto

Con aquel comentario las mejillas de su amada no atinaron más que a colorarse una vez más deteniendo sus primeros y escasos pasos agachando su cabeza extrañando al chico, quien tras captar lo extraño de sus palabras se sonrojó del mismo modo

-Yo…yo decía por un suéter, o guantes-dice mientras la suelta instintivamente-si…si quieres-con un asentimiento tardío de la castaña le concede el paso y cierra la puerta, rebuscando entre sus cajones y ropero mientras ella se sienta en la cama a esperar con los ojos cerrados-¿Estás bien?

-S-si, yo…si-expresa ligeramente nerviosa mientras él llega con los objetos para postrarse a su lado-es extraño….es la…primera vez que estamos solos en tu casa como…pareja

-Sí…-responde igual el rubio-Mimí, no es como que quiera insistir con el tema pero…quiero aclararte que…no tienes que sentirte incómoda o cohibida, yo….yo no voy a hacer absolutamente nada extraño, no haré algo que no quieras, así que puedes estar tranquila, lo de hace rato fue…una mala broma es todo

-Lo sé, es…bueno…-intenta explicar sonrosada-la forma en la que…me miraste fue…aun si fue a juego…fue…diferente, no lo sé…pero sé que no harías algo así

Con una ligera sonrisa el rubio la coge lentamente del mentón para depositar un corto beso en sus labios, iniciando consecutivamente ella un segundo beso con una duración pequeñamente más larga

-Matt…si yo te…dijera…que está bien, ¿lo estaría?-pregunta la castaña en un modo apenas audible dejando asombrado al locutor

-¿H-hablas en-enserio?-cuestiona sonrosado mientras muerde su labio inferior-yo…ammm…entonces…

Sin mediar palabras vuelve a besarla, primero de forma tímida dejándose llevar poco a poco en el beso, gozando la suavidad de los labios del contrario y permitiéndose aventurar ligeramente más, de forma tímida, casi con miedo, se siente la humedad de un intruso entre el beso, iniciando por parte de ella su primer beso completo causando el suspirar de su novio, mientras el mismo con suma cautela se va posicionando poco a poco hacia enfrente mientras acaricia sus delicados brazos, quedando la castaña recostada con el encima suyo entrelazando sus manos.

Ambos entregados, ambos perdidos en el momento, siendo como tan acostumbrados estaban, cortados por el susto de escuchar un golpe seco en el lugar, siendo uno de los cuadernos del joven que quedó mal puesto tras la búsqueda de los guantes para su chica, mirándose una vez más sumidos en el calor y vergüenza del momento quedando el rubio recostado a lado de ella intercambiando una risa nerviosa.

-El destino siempre…nos hace lo mismo-externa con timidez y dulzura el joven-Ammmm…yo….eso…-nota la mirada brillante de su castaña indicándole la pauta para decir algo-me gustó mucho-culmina cubriendo su sonrojado rostro con el dorso de la mano-Mimí el…el que no haga nada no quiere decir que no lo piense, por supuesto tú me gustas mucho y…bueno…claro que me pongo nervioso a tu lado…pero como dije….es todo como tú quieras que sea

-Yo…quiero estar contigo y…conocer todo lo nuevo juntos-dice con una sonrisa la joven-pero…prefiero que nos tomemos el tiempo apropiado para ello, solo…bueno, algo…algo como lo de ahora…n-no, no me molestaría que se repitiera…ocasionalmente

Con una sonrisa en el rostro abraza a su princesa para darle un beso en la frente y proseguir en caricias en el rostro

-Mimí….-dice captando su atención absoluta-te amo-con esas simples palabras nota la iluminación en su rostro que seguidamente sumerge en su pecho para inhalar sonoramente su aroma sonrosándolo un tanto

-Te amo...mi príncipe-dice para acunarse nuevamente mientras acaricia se deja acariciar el cabello. Más interrumpe la propia paz alejándose de su chico para apuntar lo que momentos atrás había iniciado en su mente, en el cuaderno que les profanó un semi infarto.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunta el chico acomodándose sentado en la cama mientras ella voltea y se sienta enfrente de él para cantarle

 _Yo no entiendo esto del amor_ _  
_

 _si es tan bueno por qué el dolor_ _  
_

 _¡Me lastimas, oh! ¿Qué no entiendes?_ _  
_

 _Suéltame de esta posesión, de esta cómica situación_ _  
_

 _No abuses_ _  
_

 _No, no, no, no me uses, ¡ah!_

Con aquello sabía a qué se refería su novia y empieza a sonreír mientras la ve bailar hincada en la cama con movimientos exagerados.

 _Me estoy volviendo loca, loca por ti_ _  
_

 _Si no me vas a querer, ya no me hagas sufrir_ _  
_

 _Me estoy volviendo loca, loca por ti_ _  
_

 _Ya no me hagas pensar que algún día cambiarás_ _  
_

 _Ya no te burles de mi porque me estoy volviendo loca_

-Eso ya eres, así que no me vengas con culpas-comenta entre risas para abrazarla-creo que será bueno para el próximo concierto, aunque mataste el ambiente princesa

-Oye, el que me hayas nombrado una miembro de tu grupo me da el derecho e hacerlo si tengo una buena canción entre manos, además el concierto pasado pegó bastante todo lo que escribimos, no podía perder esta joya señor músico-explica divertida mientras el menea la cabeza divertido de forma negativa

-Sí mi cantautora-dice con una sonrisa-definitivamente eres mi estrella-con aquellas palabras deposita un beso en su nuca mientras centra su atención en la canción que su princesa le presentaba cual espectáculo en vivo.

* * *

 **Pasando una vez más por el baúl de los recuerdos acabo de tener esta idea, espero la disfruten :3**

 **Un saludo especial a todos aquellos que desde un inicio siguieron esta historia y a los que apenas están empezando gracias por haberse tomado el gusto de llegar hasta aquí :3 Gracias por el apoyo a todas las historias**

 *****GixKey*****


End file.
